


Wicked Tales

by VoodooScreamQueen



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoodooScreamQueen/pseuds/VoodooScreamQueen
Summary: A collection of one- shots starring our favorite Byakugan Hime. Themes will vary from the sweet and innocent to the complete opposite, with warnings and pairings listed before every chapter. Enjoy!





	1. Are You Still Mine? - NaruHina

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Naruto/Hinata
> 
> \- In the entirety of their relationship, Naruto has never doubted Hinata's devotion. But when he starts to wonder and hear things, just how sure is he?

"Good evening, Lord Hokage!"

"Lord Hokage!"

"Come in, Lord Hokage," A nearby restaurateur urged. "Your meal's on the house!"

Naruto Uzumaki only waved apologetically and continued to hurry home. It had been weeks since he had a home cooked dinner with his family. As the Hokage, he was constantly swamped with work. There were always complaints to listen to, missions to assign, resolving conflicts, balancing the budget…

_UGH!_

He shook his head with frustration. It wasn't that he regretted accepting the position; it was just that there was more to it than simply being the strongest ninja in the village. But he was still grateful to live out his childhood dream. Naruto Uzumaki was the Hokage but also a father and husband, which was hard to balance at times.

He opened the door and his mouth watered with the savoring aroma of Hinata's cooking. As he walked deeper in their home, he heard his precious daughter giggling to something Hinata had said.

"Daddy!"

Naruto grunted when Himawari launched herself at his legs. "Hey, Princess." He looked around. "Where's Boruto?"

"Oh, he's having dinner with his team at Konohamaru's," Hinata replied as she served him a plate.

He kissed her and sat down, half listening as Himawari excitedly told him about their day. The phone rang and Hinata quickly got up to answer it.

"... And then we went to the bakery. I think Mommy wanted to order a cake for Bolt's birthday but it's still so far away. Anyways we saw her boyfriend there and he bought us some cookies!"

Naruto hummed but then suddenly frowned. "Wait, what do you mean  _boyfriend_?"

"They were good but I only got two!"

"Hima-"

"And I told him that next time he should buy us some ice cream but Mommy said that it wasn't polite. But he said okay, so I don't think it was rude at all!"

Naruto placed his hand on hers and caused her to look up at him. "Hima, who are you talking about?"

"Mommy's boyfriend," the five year old bluntly replied.

Naruto felt his heart drop.  _No, she probably misunderstood…_

"Are you s-sure you don't mean  _your_  boyfriend?" He let out nervous laugh. "I won't get mad, Himawari."

She scrunched her face and giggled, "Eww, I don't like Daichi like that. Anyways he's in  _love_  with Mommy! I keep telling him she's married to you but he doesn't care. He says he's going to marry Mommy. Daichi's so silly."

Naruto lost his appetite. Hinata hadn't come back from that phone call and he got suspicious. He got up and found her whispering.

"Yes… Himawari loved it but she still doesn't know everything. I'm scared she'll find out before I get a chance to properly announce it…. You know I can't risk her accidently telling anyone…. No, Naruto's been so busy lately and it's not something I can just spring on him. I need time so we can adjust-"

She saw Naruto out of the corner of her eye and he could see panic set in. "I have to go," she quickly said. "I'll see you tomorrow," she added in a whisper.

"Who was on the phone?" Naruto asked.

Hinata shook her head. "No one important. Come on, let's head back."

Naruto slowly followed her and silently ate his food, but it didn't have the wonderful flavor as before. He watched as his wife and daughter interacted and laughed.

_Is it possible? I mean, there weren't any signs._

He had seen relationships fracture due to lack of communication and general disinterest but never saw him and Hinata in the same boat as Sasuke and Sakura. His teammates found other people who complimented them better and while he was glad that they were both happy with Karin and Lee respectively, Naruto wished they had stayed together.

But he knew that he and Hinata were perfect together. They never had any obstacles in their relationship aside from Toneri. They were still very much in love all these years later, or at least he thought so. Suddenly Naruto was wrecked with insecurity and doubt.

_Was it the long hours? Why didn't you say anything? When did you stop loving me, Hinata?_

He had trouble swallowing the food in his mouth.

She turned to look at him, slightly frowning. "Is something the matter, Naruto?"

He looked down and shook his head.

_Maybe it's not true. Should I ask her? Himawari's here, I need to think about this carefully... I need to investigate and see who this fucking Daichi is. I won't let him take my wife!_

As they got ready for bed, Naruto hugged Hinata from behind. She tensed and he felt it. "Hinata…?"

"Yes?"

_She's nervous._

"You know I love you, right? More than anything in the world."

She turned around and cupped his face. "I know. And I love you, too." She searched his eyes. "Naruto, what's the matter? You've been acting strange."

He shrugged. "I guess I'm just tired."

She rubbed his arm and smiled. "Then we should get to bed."

Naruto nodded and got under the covers. Sleep didn't come easy; he spent most of the time gazing at Hinata as she slept.

_I know you probably wanted a husband that was around more often and I'm sorry. But I'm not going to give you up without a fight. I fought Toneri. I'll fight this damn Daichi and anyone else who tries to take you from me._

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in tight, inhaling her scent and finally went to sleep.

x-x

"Naruto!"

He flinched at Shikamaru's scolding. "Are you paying attention?"

Naruto grunted in response but his mind was still elsewhere. He had sent a shadow clone to follow Hinata and wouldn't find out anything until he came back. It was agonizing and he couldn't focus on anything else.

He thought about how Hinata had been acting recently. Now that he thought about it, Hinata seemed nervous and was sort of distant. She always welcomed his touches but lately she pulled away quicker than normal.

_How did I miss the signs?_

"Naruto!"

Shikamaru dropped the stack of papers on his desk with frustration. "What's wrong with you? Are you sick or something?"

The Hokage did look pale and sickly.

Naruto lowered his eyes. "Shikamaru, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Am I a horrible husband?"

Taken back by the question, Shikamaru was at a loss for words.

_Are Hinata and Naruto fighting? I don't think I can remember a time that they ever did. Whatever happened must've been pretty bad._

"Are you and Hinata okay?" Although he didn't like to get into the personal affairs of his friends, keeping Naruto level headed and focused was crucial to the village as a whole.

At this Naruto started to bawl. "S-s-she's going to leave me."

"What?!"

Sniffing, the Hokage started to hiccup. "Himawari said she has a b-boyfriend. S-she doesn't want me t-to listen in on her calls… Hinata's having an affair!"

"Get a hold of yourself, Naruto," Shikamaru commanded. "What you're saying doesn't make any sense-"

"Of course it does! I haven't been around as much lately. You know how Bolt resents me for that. Himawari always says she wants me around more, too. Why wouldn't my wife feel that way? Can I even blame Hinata for feeling neglected? I'm a complete failure…"

Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his temple. "… Why would you jump to that conclusion? You're just being paranoid."

"Himawari told me so!" Naruto said angrily. "And I know how other guys look at Hinata. It didn't bother me because she's only ever had eyes for me… until recently. Gah! Why am I such a moron?!"

His advisor pulled up a chair and crossed his arms. "You're basing this off the words of a five year old? Really?"

"Shut up," Naruto muttered. "Anyways, I sent a clone to follow her. She was going to meet someone today and didn't want me to know."

Shikamaru's eyes widened with disbelief. "Are you serious? Naruto, why can't you just ask Hinata instead of treating her like she's guilty?"

"Wouldn't you want to know if it was your wife?" Naruto asked heatedly.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "I trust my wife."

Naruto was about to retort when he suddenly looked panicked. "Oh crap. She found him."

All of the clone's memories rushed to him and he tried to sort through them. He saw Hinata leave the house with Himawari and drop her off at her sister's. Then she headed to the market to pick up some groceries. He saw a young boy offer to help carry them but she politely declined. The clone followed her through the village, waiting for the moment that Daichi showed up. However he lost vision of Hinata when he got momentarily distracted by the smell of ramen and frantically tried to find her. Then he saw her with a small bouquet of roses in hand.

_Red roses._

He clenched his fists as she smiled and sniffed them. Hinata had obviously received them as she was reading a card addressed to her. His anger grew knowing that he had missed finding the bastard that was courting his wife.

The surge of chakra caused Hinata to look directly at him with confusion. Seeing no other recourse but to disperse, the clone ended his mission.

Naruto's chest constricted as he saw the look on her face as she admired the roses. When was the last time that he had given her some token of affection? Hinata had never asked for anything but he hated that he wasn't even making an effort to show his appreciation for his wife. Bolt was right; he was a shitty old man.

He looked at the clock; Hinata would arrive to deliver his lunch in an hour. It was a time that he always looked forward to, not just for the wonderful food but her company. Naruto could forget all of the village's troubles when he was with his wife. On a good day, he would go to the house where they'd squeeze in some special lovin'. After they got married and had kids, the flames of passion burned slightly lower, but never out. Their lives revolved around more responsibilities but when they really flared up, Naruto and Hinata were wrapped with burning intensity.

But with how busy he recently was, they had gotten into the habit of having lunch in his office which meant no privacy.

Naruto groaned; today he dreaded her arrival because he wouldn't be able to pretend anything was okay.

Although Shikamaru wanted to talk more about this problem, he respected Naruto's wish to drop it. He buried himself in paperwork as the clock ticked down. Finally he heard her knock at the door.

Shikamaru opened the door and left but not before giving a few words of advice, "Talk to her, Naruto."

Hinata looked confused but handed Naruto his lunch. Usually he would beam at her, but he kept his gaze low. "Sweetie, what's the matter?"

He choked back a sob, unable to bear with the fact that his marriage was ending. "You… Why would you do this to me?"

"Did you want something else?" Hinata asked worriedly. Adding more vegetables had been a suggestion by their doctor after Naruto's last physical but she didn't think it was something to cry over.

Naruto looked up and tried to scowl. "I… You should've given me a warning before y-y-you… I know what you did, Hinata. Himawari's told me everything. She caught on to your little act and so did I. I know what you've been trying to hide."

Her eyes widened with shock and he laughed humorlessly. "Yeah, I might be oblivious but I'm not a total idiot."

She looked nervous. "I wanted to tell you, but I wanted to be sure. Hanabi and I agreed that it would be better if I told you and the kids at the same time. It's just easier-"

"She's in on this?" He asked with outrage.

"Naruto, why are you mad? I thought you'd be happy, we're going to-" Hinata started to say.

"Happy?! You think this kind of news would make me happy?!" He erupted. "I work myself into the ground and this is what I get as a thank you? I might be the Hokage but I still have my family's best interests at heart. I thought you out of everyone would know this."

"Then why are you so angry?" Hinata asked again. She had tears in her eyes. "I know the timing's not ideal but its happening. I'm sorry you're not happy about having another baby. I'm sorry this will cause you more stress and you're already overwhelmed but I can handle it-"

" _B-baby_?" Naruto asked in a soft whisper. His eyes widened and he staggered a bit before bracing himself beside his desk.

She wiped her tears angrily. "I will never see our children as a burden or unwanted, despite what y-y-you might think-"

"Hina-"

"I'll be staying with my sister,  _Lord Hokage_." She started to walk out but he quickly grabbed her.

"Hinata… I…" He closed his eyes and focused on her chakra. It was subtle but he sensed it, a new life growing inside her.

_It's true. She's pregnant with my child again._

It was wonderful news, normally he'd be cheering from the rooftop and shouting with glee but in the midst of miscommunication he had made it seem like he didn't want it and it sent a sickening blow to his stomach.

_Hinata thinks I don't want our baby… I'm such an asshole._

"I didn't know. I'm really happy that we're having a baby... I just thought it was something else." Naruto looked away with shame.

She pulled away. "What was so horrible that you spoke to me like that?"

He took a deep breath and braced himself. "... I thought you were having an affair."

Hinata's face reddened with anger and he flinched but as quickly as it came, it left. Hinata's ears were still tinted red and her eyes hardened but she didn't say anything. It was a subdued fury, but Naruto felt absolutely terrible, like he had been struck by her gentle fist over and over.

She took a few breaths and sat down. Naruto stood next to her and rubbed her shoulders comfortingly but she tensed and he gave her some space. Finally after a couple tense minutes, Hinata thought she could formulate a sentence that wouldn't include something she'd regret saying.

" _Why_?"

"Huh?"

Hinata closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Why did you think that?"

Naruto kneeled down to her level and hung his head. "I'm an idiot."

"Answer me truthfully," she demanded.

"You've been distant and I haven't exactly been around as often. You were weird with that phone call yesterday. I thought you might've found someone else," Naruto admitted. "But it started with Himawari. She told me about Daichi and said he was your boyfriend."

If Hinata hadn't been fuming she would've laughed, but she was and she could only narrow her eyes. "Come with me, Lord Hokage."

He followed her like a scolded dog, passing by a concerned Shikamaru. They walked out of the Hokage Tower and into the market. Passerby's smiled and waved at the Hokage and his wife but only Hinata waved back. Finally they made their way to a small tailor shop.

Naruto had never been there before and he glared suspiciously at the man who greeted them.

_He's not so handsome._

"Mrs. Hokage, what can I do for you today?"

Hinata smiled, "We're just here for a friendly visit. Eiji, may I have a moment with your son?"

The older man smiled and nodded. "Daichi, you have special visitors! Hurry up!"

A few seconds later, a young boy appeared. Daichi smiled at Hinata before looking at Naruto with a less than pleased look. He looked younger than Bolt but older than Himawari.

_It's the same boy from earlier_ , Naruto realized.

"H-hi Miss Hinata," the boy said. He cleared his throat. "Is there something you need me to do for you?"

Hinata smiled and ruffled his hair. "No, I just wanted you to finally meet the Hokage. He's been dying to know the kind young man that's always so helpful."

Daichi blushed furiously and stuck his hand out for Naruto to take. Naruto chuckled and shook it, noting that Daichi was trying to tighten his grip as much as possible. "It's nice to meet you, Daichi."

"Hmph."

Eiji scowled and smacked his son's head. "Have some respect for your Hokage, boy."

"Its fine," Naruto replied. "Daichi, huh? I heard you have some pretty big goals."

"Yup. I'm going to be the Hokage." He puffed out his chest. "And marry Miss Hinata."

Eiji shook his head while Hinata stifled a giggle. Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah! I know she's married to you right now but she's my girlfriend, too. I give her a lot of presents," Daichi said smugly. "And when you retire, I'll take your spot."

Eiji apologized for his son but Naruto merely grinned with amusement. He sent Daichi to the back to help his sister sort the shipment of fabric but Daichi hugged Hinata before leaving.

Hinata covered her mouth to hide her smile as Naruto assured Eiji that he hadn't taken anything as an insult. "It's nice to have dreams," he said.

As they left, Naruto thought that they were okay since they cleared up any misunderstandings. But Hinata hadn't looked his way. "Hinata?"

"...Yes?"

He frowned. "I screwed up."

"Yes, you did." She turned away from him. "If you'll excuse me, I need to take care of a few more errands before I head home."

"I can tag along it you want-"

"No thanks, you're needed elsewhere. And I don't want your shadow clones to follow me."

Hinata briskly walked away, leaving behind a shamed Hokage.

x-x

Hinata was surprised to see Naruto in the house before she arrived with Himawari. She expected him to stay late again, even after their spat.

"Daddy, you're here!"

Naruto hugged his daughter and Hinata didn't bother with hiding her smile. Then she caught sight of the large bouquet of flowers and assortment of chocolate on their table. It reminded her why he was apologizing and it sent a hurtful jab to her heart.

So she continued to make dinner like nothing was wrong; she didn't want her daughter to pick up on the tension between her parents.

"Can I help?" He asked.

She motioned towards the cutting board and he took the hint to chop the vegetables. It was silent except for the noises coming from Himawari as she played with her toys in the living room, and the sound of the knife cutting through the carrots.

By the time Bolt came home, the tension was too thick to not notice. The young boy picked up on it but didn't want to draw attention to it. He noticed his mother's face and quickly glared at his father. Although he enjoyed having his father around, Bolt was hesitant to accept any excuse from him.

_What did you do, Old Man?_

That night, Naruto waited for Hinata to come to bed. It seemed like she was taking longer to read a story to Himawari. He popped his head out and saw that his daughter's door was closed and heard Hinata's voice coming from Bolt's room.

"I promise, nothing's wrong," she insisted.

"Pft, yeah right. What did the old man do this time? It's rare that he shows up on time for dinner, so he's probably trying to make up for something," Bolt said. "Mom, you can't keep making excuses for him. I'm not a little kid anymore. I can handle the truth."

Hinata sighed. "Boruto… things are going to change. I just wanted you all to be on board and come together as a family. That included your father."

"Yeah, like he's going to be much help with anything that doesn't involve the village," Bolt murmured.

Usually Hinata would defend Naruto while at the same time being sympathetic to her son's feelings. But today she was emotionally drained. All she could muster was a half- hearted, "It'll all work out in the end."

She kissed his forehead and headed to their bedroom. Naruto was sitting on their bed in the dark.

When they first got married they made a promise to never go to bed angry. And it was easy since they rarely had arguments that got to that level. However she didn't know if she could keep hold her emotions in with her children so nearby.

Hinata softly rubbed her stomach it caught Naruto's eyes. Immediately he rushed over and embraced her. The dam broke and she sobbed into his chest.

"You b-broke my heart," she said. "Why would you ever think…? I'm so  _angry_  at you, Naruto."

Her body shook with sobs.

"I'm such a fucking idiot, Hinata. It didn't take much for me to think that it was a possibility. Sometimes it doesn't feel real that you chose me, that we created such a wonderful family, and stuck with me," he admitted. "And I'm not the only one who sees how beautiful and special you are. You have admirers-"

"Naruto-" She sighed tiredly.

He grunted. "I know. But that feeling doesn't go away. I guess I've always been worried about this being too much for you all. Being Hokage has taken me away from my family. I know you say you understand, Himawari too. But Bolt's the most honest. I can see how sad it makes you all when I'm not here. I mean, look at Sasuke. He wasn't there, Sakura gave up and they separated."

Naruto tilted her head and wiped her tears away. "It's not that farfetched to think that one day you'll also find someone who can be there with you more than I can. They'll be a better husband to you, a better father to the kids… It's impossible for me to replace you but it's not that hard to replace me."

She frowned and gently slapped him. "Stop that. We're on this journey with you and while we wish we could spend more time together, we all understand the sacrifices that come with protecting the village."

"But, Bolt-"

"Just misses his dad. We all miss you but will never stop loving you, even when you make it so hard," she said. "I'm insulted you think I was capable of that but maybe it's because you think so lowly about yourself or you were traumatized by your friends' relationship."

He nodded.

"But that still doesn't justify it. You said some hurtful things, Naruto. I wanted to reveal the news to you and the kids, and all our friends at the same time. I wanted it to be a special occasion," she said. "I couldn't tell Himawari because like her father, she can't keep a secret. I couldn't tell you immediately because something still could've gone wrong and you've been so busy. I wanted you to truly process the news. And..."

"Yeah?"

She shrugged. "I wanted to surprise you for once and see your reaction with the kids. I really wanted to experience the moment when you found out."

He cringed knowing how the news of her previous pregnancies was spread by word of mouth, mostly due to their friends' lack of tact. When she was pregnant with Bolt, Kiba had picked up on her hormones and figured out what it meant. He then congratulated the new father outside of Ichiraku's. Naruto's dumbstruck face was something Shino had to describe to Hinata.

With Himawari, It had been Sakura who had spilled the beans. She had seen Hinata coming out of the OB/GYN clinic and peered at her records after volunteering to help sort files for the clinic. She had thoughtlessly but without any malice told Naruto after he returned slightly injured from a mission. He headed straight home, still bleeding from his wounds and furiously kissed Hinata much to her initial horror.

Hinata couldn't hold a grudge, it wasn't in her nature. But she had missed out on special moments with her husband. Planning this announcement had been exciting and now it was ruined. Again.

"I guess we should tell the kids in the morning. Then I'll tell my father and our all friends. Let's get it over with... It was stupid to try to make it so complicated. I should've just told you when I found out."

Hearing the sadness in her voice broke his heart. A moment that was supposed to be full of happiness and joy had been ruined by his insecurity and impulsive nature.

"No. We're going to do it big. I'll even take care of everything!" Naruto said eagerly. "How hard can it be to plan and organize?"

Hinata smiled but shook her head. "It's fine. You're already swamped at work. Or we can just have a nice dinner with the kids. Just try to keep it a secret until then."

Naruto frowned. "I might not be here for dinner tomorrow." She closed her eyes tiredly and he almost came clean. However, he needed time to give Hinata the moment she deserved. "Why don't we plan for next week? I'll clear up my schedule, I promise."

Hinata shrugged, obviously hurt. "As long as you can keep a secret," she mumbled.

They went to bed, snuggling close.

Just as the night before, Naruto's mind was in overdrive. But this time he felt excited. He wanted to show Hinata that he loved her, felt lucky that she was married to him, and was ecstatic she was giving him another child.

_I'm such an idiot sometimes._

x-x

After a proper scolding from Shikamaru, Naruto asked him for help. He proceeded to clock Naruto again for giving him such a short time frame to do the impossible. "You expect me to pull something together in three days?! Why didn't you plan it out further?"

"Hinata doesn't think I can keep it a secret… Oh shit, don't tell anyone. Please! I'll do most of the work, I just need someone to keep me focused and on track," Naruto pleaded.

"Like an advisor?"

He beamed. "Exactly!"

"You idiot, I'm an advisor to help the village. Your personal fuck up is your problem," he argued.

"But if I can't fix this, I won't be useful to the village. War will break out, we'll be invaded, everything we worked hard to achieve -"

"Oh shut up."

Naruto grinned. "So can I count on you?"

Exhaling deeply, Shikamaru subtle nodded. "You're lucky I like you both."

"Thanks."

Shikamaru grunted. "And congrats."

Naruto smiled widely. "I'm so excited!"

x-x

"I can't do this," Naruto groaned.

"It would've been easier to have Ino help," Shikamaru replied.

"She's a blabbermouth," he muttered back. "I might as well announce it to the whole village."

Shikamaru continued to show him the various types of table cloths and paper lanterns. At first it was fun; deciding the menu was easy and tasty. But then Shikamaru started asking him about every single detail and it was starting to feel like actual work.

When they ordered everything, Naruto felt more accomplished than ever. At least until Shikamaru dropped a stack of papers. "Mission reports."

He whined and begged to be given a reprieve but it seemed like the only person that ever gave in was Hinata. Thinking about his wife, Naruto mustered as much energy as he could to get through the day. Even Shikamaru was impressed by how much he had gotten done.

"Alright, that seems like enough for today. We'll pick this up later. See you tomorrow," he announced. "And I owe you one."

Shikamaru nodded and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, you do."

x-x

Hinata rushed to her family's compound, her heart pounding against her chest. When she had received word that Bolt had been injured while training with her sister, she felt the air get sucked out of body. As strong as Bolt was, Hinata was a mother first. She would never stop worrying about her children.

She passed by the guard to where she sensed his chakra. But then she noticed everyone else, all dressed up.

"W-what's going on? Where's Boruto?"

Her son stepped forward, confused as to why she was so haggard looking. Hinata rushed forward and hugged him, then went on to carefully check him for any injuries. Himawari giggled which caused his ears to redden.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

"I heard that you were hurt," she explained in a breathless voice. "What's going on?"

Hinata saw Naruto grabbing Konohamaru by the collar.

"I didn't know what else to say to get her to come here quickly," he explained. "You just said get her here fast."

"I don't want you to give her a heart attack, dumbass!" Naruto replied. He walked to Hinata and helped her take a seat. His clones were running around and one grabbed a glass of water for her.

"Naruto, what's going on?" Hinata asked after taking a large gulp.

"I wanted to surprise you," he said sheepishly. "I know things have been pretty rough lately but I want to remind you that I love you with all my heart. So I thought maybe we could renew our vows."

He leaned in and whispered, "And we'll tell everyone the great news while we're at it."

She beamed at him and started to cry. Hanabi pulled her away before Naruto could say anything and helped dress her for the occasion. As she combed her older sister's hair, Hanabi revealed that she knew what happened. "I know you would never strike him like a Hyuuga so I did," she said cheekily. "I can do it again, if you want."

"Hanabi," Hinata groaned. "He's a good man, just…"

"An idiot most of the time?" Hanabi scoffed. "I swear he's lucky you have the patience of a saint because I would've made him grovel and then dumped his ass."

She frowned in response but couldn't help and giggle. "You know what's funny? Most of the time I feel like the lucky one. I have such a wonderful family."

Hanabi sighed and placed her head on her shoulder. "You deserve it."

When they came back out, Hinata was finally able to appreciate the transformation the Hyuuga grounds had undergone. The lanterns lit up the space and she remembered the night at the pond when they were trying to rescue Hanabi from Toneri. It was the first time she heard Naruto say that he loved her.

She stood beside her husband and renewed their vows. They were the same words, held the same meaning, but everyone saw the love they held for one another was greater than before. Bolt cringed and looked away when they kissed while Himawari cheered along with everyone else. They slowly pulled away and pressed their foreheads together.

"Now?" He asked.

She nodded, "Now."

Naruto stood behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands on top of hers which rested on her stomach.

"I want to thank you all for coming here today. I know our lives are busy so I appreciate that you were able to come and celebrate our renewal but there's another reason why I wanted to gather all of you," Naruto announced.

He stared down at Hinata who glowed with joy. "We're expecting again," she said in her soft voice.

But the words seemed to echo and everyone was stunned silent. Suddenly there was an eruption of cheers and hollering, specifically from Lee and Kiba, who said he noticed something different about her. Hinata stared at her father who looked like he still couldn't believe it.

Finally she saw him soften his face. Hiashi walked up and gave her a tight hug. "I'm… I'm going to have another grandchild." He chuckled and quickly wiped a stray tear.

Bolt and Himawari ran forward and hugged their parents, both excited to have a brother or sister on the way. But their eldest pointedly told Naruto that he expected him to be there for his baby sibling.

"Of course," Naruto replied. "I know where I'm needed."

For the rest of the evening Hinata was bombarded with questions. How far along was she? Going on three months. Who were going to be the godparents? They hadn't thought about it yet. Did they have any names in mind? No.

Finally Naruto had enough and ushered them away; he wanted to enjoy the festivities with his wife.

When it was time to leave, Naruto informed her that Bolt and Himawari would be spending the night with her family. "Don't worry about the kids, I took care of everything. We're going to have the house all to ourselves."

She kissed him. "You're quickly earning my forgiveness."

He gave her a tight smile, still feeling incredibly guilty for his outburst and ruining the moment. "I wanted to make up for my bone headedness."

"You did amazing, Sweetie," she grinned. "This whole night was amazing and it's hard to stay mad at you, even when you can be quite a handful."

"Really," he smirked. "Because I think I still have a lot of work ahead of me. The party was one part."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, that was a public display of my love for you but privately," He caressed her neck and looked around. "I want to keep it going."

Getting the hint, Hinata blushed. After saying their goodbyes and making sure their kids would behave for her father and sister, they quickly made their way to their home. Hinata barely walked in before he started to strip her of her clothing.

His lips were on her neck and his hands were tightly gripping her ass.

"Naruto," she breathed. "Why do I have a feeling this isn't a punishment for you?"

He gave her a fox like grin. "I never said it was. I just want to remind you that this knucklehead feels lucky you've stuck with me."

Her slender fingers gently slid across the back of his head. Naruto looked at her; over the course of their relationship, he knew how to read her face and what it conveyed. And most of the time it expressed tenderness. He carried her over to their bedroom, eager to continue to earn her forgiveness.

Laying her down, Naruto quickly removed his own clothing and opened her legs. He ripped her lacy panties off, which she complained about but he assured her he would replace it. "I'll buy you whatever you want as long as you model it for me," he said lecherously.

Pulling her closer to the edge, he kneeled down. Taking a hold of her creamy legs, he hooked them over his shoulders. Naruto slowly kissed his way up her thighs. Hinata started to squirm and he knew it was a blend of impatience and her trademark bashfulness.

"Naruto..."

A deep chuckle erupted from his chest, "Yes, my lovely wife?"

"P-p-please…"

The Hokage stared at her pussy and grinned. Orally pleasuring Hinata had always been one of the most fun intimacies of their lovemaking. Naruto loved to see her flustered, writhing, and pleading. She had gotten extremely comfortable since their first time but during cunnilingus, Hinata always reverted back to his shy girlfriend. He loved it because it made him feel extra naughty. The moment he and Hinata had gotten together, she opened his eyes to desires and passions he didn't know he could have.

On cue, she blushed and covered her face which made him chuckle. Hinata felt his tongue begin to gently probe her. She whimpered when he rubbed her clit and licked.

"Right there... yes… Oh!"

He reached her G-spot with his middle finger and pistoned his index finger as deep as he could, sucking on her clit as hard as possible.

"Mmmmm... Oh…"

She was breathing deeply, and her inner thighs were suddenly tickling his ears.

"Don't stop! Ah..."

Naruto always approached everything wholeheartedly and eating Hinata out wasn't an exception to his rule. The first time, he was determined yet awkward and she was too timid to speak up. At the end of it he had gotten a pat on his head, and a halfhearted, "That was pretty good."

It made him feel inadequate and hated it. Naruto persisted until he could expertly read her body and play to her needs. Now he could get her to climax easily, he just liked to prolong it a bit.

Hinata started panting; short shallow breaths in rapid succession with her mouth open. Her thighs tried to squeeze together but he used his free hand to keep them open.

"Ah!... Yes! Narutoooo..." She shouted with a violent shudder, rocking her hips.

Her legs relaxed as she let out a long sigh. Naruto pulled his fingers out of her pussy and licked them, savoring each drop of essence like a parched man. He loved her taste; the sweet dampness of her sex filled his nostrils, teasing him to full mast.

Standing up, he looked at her. A rosy blush covered her body and he gripped his hard cock. Her nude body always entranced him, but more so when she was hot and needy. Naruto loved to palm her large breasts, which he knew will get bigger due her pregnancy.

He swallowed thickly when his eyes finally landed on her face. Hinata's face shined through a curtain of her dark hair, her lavender eyes pierced right through to his soul. She smiled suggestively at him and it made his pulse quicken. No one would believe him, but Hinata became a vixen when she took control in bed; pushed his boundaries, challenged him.

It was obvious that she owned him and they both knew it.

"Naruto," she purred. Hinata turned onto her stomach and looked back. Immediately his blue eyes were transfixed on the globes of her ass. "I want your cock."

Naruto eagerly positioned himself behind her and ran his hands over her exposed cheeks but she teasingly shook her head. "Let me ride you."

She straddled him as soon as he lay down, looking like a predator that caught her meal. Her fingers trailed up and down his body, licking her lips. "You know, I still feel like I should punish you for thinking such outrageous things about me."

Naruto tried to push up on his elbows and it was then that he realized what she had done; Hinata had immobilized him. He couldn't move his arms and as he tried to test out his legs, Hinata moved quicker.

"Nuh uh. You're going to learn to trust me again."

"I do," he panted. Naruto didn't fear for his safety, he feared for his sanity. Being unable to touch and grab her like he wanted when Hinata teased him would be torture. "Please... Hinata."

"Don't worry, you will," she whispered as she lifted his chin with her index finger.

Naruto nodded eagerly, "I'm ready."

Hinata smiled and cocked her head. "Good because I don't like seeing you jealous. It makes me feel like I did something wrong. Have I done something wrong, Naruto?" She teasingly hissed into his ear.

"No! You're a great wife and I'm so sorry I screwed up," he exclaimed.

Hinata smiled and hovered close, her breasts grazed his chest. Yet she was still out of his reach. He struggled to lean in for a kiss, his hands itching to get a hold of her tits. She took mercy on him and cocked her head to receive the kiss, running her hand along his arm. The sides of their cheeks puffing as their tongues dueled for space. When she pulled away, she had that naughty gleam in her eye that only Naruto was privy to.

Hinata stared at him as she reached down, stroking his manhood with calculated movements. She lightly rubbed her hand up and down his cock, fondling the large head. He had a big cock, something she greatly appreciated.

"Do you still doubt how much I love you?" She asked in her most seductive tone. Her index finger traced over his lips and she started to press her body against his. "Do you still doubt me?"

Naruto's head was spinning. His mouth gaped, trying to form a word. As she firmly pressed her breasts against him, he became more aroused. He was close to cumming and she could feel it.

She increased her stroking, running her hand up and down his shaft, using her other hand to fondle his balls. Just as he was going to erupt, she abruptly stopped. "Naruto, do you still doubt me?" Her voice was a blend of lust and teasing.

"God damn it," he gasped and squeezed his eyes shut. "Hina… p-please!"

Hinata grinned; she wasn't the only one who became a quivering mess when it came to teasing their partner's sex. "You didn't answer me."

Naruto's eyes blazed with fire but Hinata narrowed her eyes, raising one finger like a teacher scolding a disobedient student. "Don't. You said you wanted to make it up to me, so no cheating."

"F-fuck…"

He pressed his head back; frustrated that he couldn't just tap into the Kurama's chakra to free himself. Naruto needed to suck it up and take it.

Pleased to see him obey her, Hinata slinked down to his engorged cock. Naruto whined when he felt her breath on his twitching shaft.

"I t-trust you! I'm such an idiot, please forgive me. I'll never-"

Hinata immediately started to pleasure him with her skilled oral work. Naruto threw his head back and groaned his approval as she licked the tip and continued to stroke him. This was a very enjoyable but he was still chained, unable to stroke her hair and push her to take him as deep as he wanted.

The slurping sounds of her mouth sliding up and down his dick joined his moans of desire. Hinata looked up at her husband as she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock; so helpless and at her mercy.

"If you ever doubt me again, I won't make your apology so pleasurable," she said firmly. Hinata continued to stroke him with one hand and traced the weeping tip with the index finger of the other.

"Maybe I'm going too easy on you," Hinata mused. She bent forward and kissed the cum that started to ooze from the slit. "What do you think?"

By now Naruto's eyes had rolled back, and a slight trickle of drool slid from the corner of his mouth.

"Sorry but you won't be cumming in my mouth, Sweetie," Hinata stated. "That's for good boys."

Hinata released his cock much to his loud disapproval. She moved up and guided his head to her breast, caressing his head. He eagerly sucked at her nipple.

"However, since you've been so obedient, I'm going to let you free yourself. Then you're going to take your cock and show me just how much you love me. You'll prove that you're sorry and make me feel absolutely incredible and satisfied. If you don't…" Hinata pouted. "I might have to get one of my  _many_  boyfriends-"

He looked up, his pupils transforming into slits. Immediately he moved from under her and appeared behind her. Naruto growled as he positioned her on all fours, her ass up high and proud. She looked over her shoulder at him as she seductively moved her ass side to side, a sinful invitation just for him.

He stared at her womanly curves and positioned himself behind her. He harshly groped her soft and round ass, rage filling him as he thought of another man taking his woman, his true love and soulmate.

_Never!_

Hinata lowered her head to a pillow and arched her back, slowly pushing her hips back toward him.

He grabbed a hold of his cock and moved it up and down, spreading her warm juices around to allow him smooth entry. As much as he wanted to simply thrust in and out like a madman, Naruto still held some semblance of control.

Finally, he entered her.

She moaned, "Oh Naruto… that feels so good…"

Naruto smirked and slapped her ass lightly as she bounced back and forth on him. Her ass jiggled as he rammed into her. The impact moved from her ass to her hips and breasts like a wave. Her tits swayed back and forth as he pounded into her.

The squishing and sucking sounds of her pussy gripping his cock were muffled by the sounds that came from their throats.

Hinata was moaning in a low, steady growl as her orgasm grew deep within her. Her face was red and her pale eyes closed as she focused on pushing back on him and riding out her orgasm.

He bit his lip, drawing blood as he struggled to keep a steady pace. Naruto grasped her firmly around her waist, locking himself in as close to her as he could. He started to spurt and leaned over her body like a blanket as his cock jolted, filling her with hot cum.

"Oh, fuck!" It was all he could manage to say.

"Narutoooo!" She screamed with bliss. She came with a shudder and clawed at their sheets as she slowly recovered from the robust climax.

They lingered in that position until they gathered their strength and he pulled out. A torrent of cum gushed from inside of her.

But it wasn't enough. Hinata was filled with primal lust, perhaps it was the pregnancy. It wouldn't be unusual since she had been extra horny during her other pregnancies. Recently she's had to take care of it herself. However, her beloved was here and they had a whole night to themselves.

"Ngh… More… Gimme more!" Hinata moaned.

Thankfully for her, Naruto recovered quicker than most men. She pushed him onto his back and mounted him; it was her favorite position. As Hinata moved her ass up and down, Naruto was thoroughly enjoying himself. He could see her face as she squeezed his cock and much to his delight, his hands were free to wander freely all over her body.

"I love you, Hinata," he panted as he spoke. His muscles were tightening and he was glistening with sweat. "Don't... ever leave me!"

She linked their hands together and fucked him from above faster and harder. His big cock pistoned in and out of his wife. Her pussy lips made a tight seal around his shaft, trying to work cum out of his balls. Hinata kept working her ass around in circles, rolling her hips.

Naruto loudly groaned as he released into her; her eyes went wide and glazed over. Hinata kept moving her hips, milking him, riding her own final orgasmic wave. Hinata dipped her head and braced her hands on his firm chest.

"Oh God!" She moaned.

Naruto hissed when her nails painfully dragged down on his chest as Hinata continued to ride the post sex glow.

Her chest heaved as she steadied her breathing. She flipped her hair over one shoulder and looked down at him devilishly.

"G-good job…" she breathed. "I knew you would work hard for forgiveness."

He weakly chuckled. "I can go again, if you're still skeptical."

Naruto let out a strangled noise when Hinata got off him and cuddled next to him. It had been a while since he made her cum with such wanton fulfillment. After a few minutes, he lazily turned over and slowly trailed his fingers down to her stomach. With an adoring look, he made a vow.

"I'm going to be around more often," he said. "Shikamaru is working to lessen my work schedule and I have the day off tomorrow. Hinata, I'm going to be there for our family."

She smiled at him. "Good. The kids will love to hear that. I can't wait to see their faces when you tell them."

He chuckled deprecatingly. "I still can't believe I ruined it for you. How do you deal with me?"

"I have a lot of patience," Hinata smiled softly at him. "And it helps that none of my boyfriends have ever upset me like you."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, unamused by her joke. " _Hinata_..."

She sat up and stretched. "They're all so nice and attentive."

" _Hinata_ ," Naruto said warningly.

"Ooh, that reminds me, I have a date-"

She squealed when Naruto pulled her back into bed. After a few more rounds late into the night, they reached peak gratification. He couldn't help the smile on his face as he stared at her lying there, staring back at his blue eyes that were glazed over with tenderness.

Cupping her jaw, he gently kissed her.

"Hold me, please," she said in her soft voice.

He maneuver beside her, their bodies touching and soon enough she was asleep, breathing deep, as he lay beside her.

Naruto closed his eyes and wondered about the newest addition to their family. He didn't care if they had her hair or his, Byakugan or not. He only hoped that their child took after her in every way that mattered because she was perfection personified.

He tightened his hold on Hinata and sighed contently; an important battle had been won and his hidden fear had been beaten back. The night wasn't about reclaiming his wife, they merely re-established their love. She was his from the beginning just as he had been, even if it took him an embarrassingly long time to realize. They were meant for one another and he wouldn't let anything threaten that again. Naruto had sworn long ago to protect and love her forever.


	2. Naughty Nurse - Sasuhina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concerned about whether his health was compromised as a result of Orochimaru's experiments, Sasuke goes to Konoha to seek answers and help.

Sasuke Uchiha glared at the former Hokage, Tsunade, receiving a scowl back in return. He didn’t like the Senju and the feeling was mutual. However, there were some things that were more important than petty vendettas. The survival of his clan depended on her help and the last Uchiha didn’t want his bloodline to end with him.

But there were some obstacles in the way, namely whether he could at all.

It wasn’t a matter of stamina or libido. Sasuke feared that his time with Orochimaru might’ve compromised his fertility since the Snake Sannin had done experiments on him. Most of the time he would tell him it was to increase his power or test his chakra limitations but Sasuke was suspicious by nature.

There were few people he could actually trust; not that he trusted Tsunade completely, just her medical knowledge and expertise. He also knew that he couldn’t risk going to another village where his sperm might be used by some crazy woman trying to become the mother of his children. For that reason he also decided not to inform Taka, especially Karin, where he was going and why.

After secretly undergoing various testing already, Tsunade had declared him perfectly healthy, at least physically. But she still needed a sperm sample to confirm. The look of contempt on her face every time they interacted proved to him that she had no interest in his sperm besides getting a test result. At first, Sasuke had briefly worried that her apprentice would find out and persuade her to treat him. But she assured him that Sakura had no idea about his medical checkups and wouldn’t tell her.

“That girl needs to move on to a better man,” Tsunade added snidely.

Although she meant it as an insult, Sasuke wasn’t offended. He also hoped that she would stop looking at him like that and shivered at the thought of Sakura knowing anything about this.

However it was still an uncomfortable situation, especially since he was expected to perform on command.

“You expect me to do it here?” Sasuke asked.

Tsunade snorted. “Hell no. You’ll be taken to a private room where you can jerk off to fantasies of murdering innocent people. That’s what gets you off, right?”

“Can’t I just do this at my hotel room and bring it back or something?” He asked impatiently.

“No, we need it to be in a sanitized area, not some disease ridden slum you bunked in,” she explained. “Don’t worry, you’ll be alone. I’m much too busy to help you out.”

He scoffed. _You’re the least arousing thing I find here. Aren’t you like sixty?_

But Sasuke knew better than to make her angry. He sniffed alcohol on her breath and knew she was a violent drunk. He could take her on but she wouldn’t be of any use if he had to kill her.

“I’ll have one of my medics escort you to your room and-”

His eyes, both exhibiting two distinct Dōjutsu, blazed with anger. “If it’s fucking Sakura, I swear to-”

Tsunade waved his threat off. “Yeah, yeah. I know. We already agreed she wouldn't be involved at all. Besides, it’s her day off. There’s no chance of running across her and the floor should be empty.”

Sasuke relaxed a bit. “Good because if she somehow impregnates herself with my sperm, I’ll kill you immediately and then her after she gives birth.”

The medic rolled her eyes but couldn’t disagree that Sakura had lapses in judgement when it came to Sasuke. Seriously, the man had tried to kill her multiple times yet she defended him every time. Sometimes Tsunade worried about whether she made a good choice in taking Sakura as an apprentice.

 _Why couldn’t she have accepted Naruto back when he still liked her?_ Tsunade sighed. _He’s much saner than this psychopath._

She phoned someone and asked them to hurry up. There was a knock a few minutes later.

“Come in,” Tsunade bellowed.

Hinata Hyuuga, wearing a white nurse's uniform, quickly entered and closed the door. She looked slightly surprised to see Sasuke sitting there but turned her focus to her boss. “Yes, Lady Tsunade?”

“Can you discreetly escort him to room 405? I’ll hand you his chart but all we need from him today is a sperm sample. Patient privacy is always strictly upheld but even more so here, Hinata. So don’t tell anyone he was here or why. Is that understood?”

Hinata nodded sternly and turned to Sasuke, who had been eyeing the pretty woman carefully since she walked in.

“Tch, aren’t you the moron’s girl?”

Despite not really giving a damn about the village or its citizens, Sasuke knew some things due to Sakura’s blabbering. According to her, Naruto and the Hyuuga were perfect for each other.

She stiffened. “Excuse me?”

“Naruto,” he said. “I heard you and the dumbass were together.”

Hinata pressed the chart closer to her chest and frowned. She hated how everyone still saw her as the love-struck girl from before. After the war she had matured and started to reconsider certain things. “Hmph. I’m no one’s girl. Now if you’ll just follow me I’ll take you to your room.”

Sasuke slowly got up but kept his gaze on her bottom. _Such a tightass, I wonder if she’s a virgin._

Tsunade didn’t notice the way he was staring at her subordinate, she had turned away from them as soon as Sasuke got up. She pulled out a bottle of sake and started to pour. “God help the woman that he gets pregnant.”

x-x

They walked through a long, empty corridor and entered an examination room. The room was equipped with the usual medical furniture; an examination table, cabinets, scale, etc. It wasn’t very comforting or inviting and Sasuke didn’t know how they expected him to get aroused here.

His eyes quickly darted to Hinata and smirked as she handed him a fresh hospital type gown and asked him to disrobe completely.

He started to undress before she could walk out and she quickly covered her eyes. “If you let me leave me first, you’ll have better privacy!”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Sasuke teased.

“Um, I’ll be back in a few minutes!” She blushed. Still closing her eyes, she felt the walls to the door and quickly left.  

Sasuke hastily removed the rest of his clothes, put on the gown and sat down on the table waiting for his skittish nurse to return.

Meanwhile Hinata had headed back to her boss and asked what Tsunade needed her to do exactly. “I’ve never done this before. What if he’s-”

“Just make sure he gives us a sample today. He’s supposed to leave tomorrow and I really don’t want to deal with him longer than I need to. I trust you to do it since I know Sakura and Ino would make things complicated and I really don’t want my hospital to get burned down,” she explained.

Hinata frowned. “Is he still that dangerous?”

“Just keep him happy and get a good amount,” Tsunade slurred after taking a big swing from her bottle. “I’m putting a lot of faith in you, girly!”

Promptly kicked out of her office, Hinata groaned as she walked back to the room. She had hoped that she could show Tsunade that she was capable of taking special cases but this one was more than she expected. Hinata didn’t know Sasuke and hadn’t gotten samples for analysis like this before. Hinata had asked for more responsibilities and now it seemed like Tsunade was testing her.

Or dumping an unwanted patient on her.

_No! I’m more than able to handle this. After all, he just needs to ‘do that’ in a cup and I just need to give it to Lady Tsunade. Simple enough._

Hinata’s medical experience consisted of assisting other medics like Shizune or helping with pediatrics. This was her first solo job and she wanted to succeed.

She took a deep breath and smiled. _I can do this._

Hinata entered the room with the same clipboard she kept clutched against her chest. She stood against one of the counters against the far wall asking Sasuke questions about his general state of health. While she was filling out forms Sasuke got a better look at Hinata.

She was petite, a little over 5 feet with long dark hair. She had a curvy and well-proportioned body with great breasts. He would’ve felt guilty about the stir in his groin if the Hyuuga had been Naruto’s girl but as she haughtily replied, she was single. He didn’t know if that meant they broke up or that they were never together but either way he didn’t care.

 _His loss_ , he grinned lecherously.

When she had asked him to step on the scale to record his weight, he subtly brushed past her and caught a whiff her of very subtle perfume. Hinata then asked him to sit on the edge of the examination table so that she could take his blood pressure.

Her hands felt smooth against his skin. As Hinata positioned Sasuke’s arm to apply the cuff and stethoscope, his arm came up lightly against her left breast. Hinata tensed but completed the blood pressure reading.

“Okay, everything looks normal. On the counter are a few cups, but you’ll only need to ejaculate in one. The others are there in case you accidently damage it and need another. Once you’re done, put the lid on. I’ll be outside if you need any help.”

He cocked an eyebrow. _Any help?_

x-x

“Um, are you okay in there?” Hinata asked.

It had been half an hour but he hadn’t told her that he was done yet. She blushed as she thought about what he was supposed to do.

“...I can’t.” He finally replied back. “It’s weird with you on the other side.”

“Oh! Um … I can leave and come back if you’d like,” Hinata said. “I can work on some reports in the meantime. I’ll just be on the last room to the right.”

She didn’t hear anything.

“Sasuke?”

He slowly opened the door and she smiled thinking he had finally ejaculated.

“Can you come in?”

“What?!”

He pulled Hinata in and covered her mouth. “Shh! Do you want people to come and see me?”

She shook her head and pulled his hand away. “Is something wrong?”

Sasuke looked down, feigning a look of bashfulness. “Don’t laugh but I can’t seem to get… you know.”

Her eyes widened. “Oh! Would you like me to get a magazine or a copy of Icha Icha?”

He shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck, seemingly nervous. “None of that really works with me.”

Hinata cocked her head to the side. “Then what works?”

Sasuke fought the urge to smirk. “I need your help.” He slinked a finger down over her top and was rewarded with a sudden slap. “What the fuck?!”

“I will not have sex with you!” Hinata shouted.

Sasuke was lucky that Tsunade made sure they were in an isolated area. It would be very unfortunate for someone to barge in and lose their heads because they interfered with his plan. He figured he might as well have some fun just in case he got some upsetting results. There was no doubt in his mind that he was going to get what he wanted from the shy little heiress.

He rubbed his jaw and chuckled. “I didn’t say that. I just think that maybe you can help stimulate me. I’d really appreciate it.”

Hinata looked unsure but remembered Tsunade’s words. _Keep him happy and get the sample._

“F-f-fine but no funny business!” She warned. Sasuke nodded. “What do you want me to do?”

_Everything in due time._

“Touch me,” he said in a low tone. “Have you’ve given handjobs before?”

She shook her head and he felt himself harden. _I won’t last if she keeps up with those innocent looks. How the hell hasn’t she been fucked yet? They probably sheltered her all her life._

“Just follow my lead. I’ll teach you.”

Hinata blushed harder than before and looked away when he removed his gown. She kept her eyes closed when he took her hand and started to bring it closer to his cock. Hinata squeaked when she felt his flesh and her instant reaction was to pull her hand away.

“Please, I need you,” Sasuke breathed.

She opened her eyes and gasped when she looked down at his hardening cock. Being a medic, she knew how a penis looked like but it was her first time actually touching one. His cock fascinated her but she winced from humiliation when he made her wrap her fingers around the shaft. Sasuke held his hand over Hinata’s and started an up and down motion, initiating the hand job.

Feeling the smooth skin beneath her hand was strange but she kept telling herself that she needed to do it. Hinata looked for the cup and frowned when she noticed it was a bit farther than she’d like.

_What if he ejaculates faster than I can get to it?_

Suddenly she felt him start to kiss her neck. Hinata pushed him away and stopped jerking him off. “W-what are you doing?”

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it,” he said. He tried to sound sincere; Sasuke wanted to see how far she’d let him go but she was obviously still skittish around him. The Hyuuga was bound to catch up to his scheme if he wasn’t careful.  

“You just smell really good. I’ll try to control myself but don’t worry it won’t take long since you’re gorgeous.”

Hinata blushed at the compliment and he easily grabbed her hand and resumed the stroking motion, enjoying how great her soft hands felt on his hot and hard flesh.

“Start doing it by yourself,” he told her.

Without questioning him, she continued the stroking motion he had shown her. Sasuke began to moan and groan with pleasure as he started to kiss her neck again. Warning up to the tenderness, Hinata didn’t push him away.

_If it helps him, then I should let him do it._

The more she stroked, the more he moaned. Soon Sasuke began to suck at her skin and Hinata let out a soft moan much to her mortification. Thankfully, he didn’t say anything as he was too focused on his own pleasure.

He moved up to her eat and whispered huskily, “Faster… squeeze it harder… Ngh… Ooh yeah, your hand feels so good... Don't stop Princess, that's it.”

Hinata wouldn’t admit it out loud but it felt empowering to see how much she was turning him on. She was always overlooked in her group because she didn’t try to stand out. Kiba would encourage her to speak up more especially to get a certain blonde’s attention but Hinata didn’t feel comfortable making herself the center of attention.

But here, in the privacy of the room she felt excited that she was doing something so scandalous.

Similarly Sasuke was feeling very blissful. He had lured her into his plan but now he was the one writhing, panting, and on the verge of begging. Perhaps it was the thought of corrupting the innocent Hyuuga, or the fact that she was likely a virgin in every sense. Whatever it was, it added to his arousal and he knew he wanted more from her.

Hinata was a fast learner, seeing what he liked and what worked. As his hips twisted, she began to stroke him slowly with the ball of her hand rubbing against the head of his cock. And the coolness of her flesh around his overheated cock was sending him over the edge.

Suddenly his orgasm hit like jolts of electricity, blasting through his body. Sasuke began to move his hips around and he laid his head back. “Oh fuck yes! That's it!”

Lost in her thoughts and being inexperienced, Hinata had failed to sense that Sasuke was starting to cum. “Oh, no! Just try to hold it in a moment, please!”

She saw the milky fluid spurting out and tried to grab the cup in time. But he was nearly spent by the time she managed to capture some of the sticky substance. Her hand felt sticky as well but she didn’t want to scrape any of it into the cup, fearing she’d contaminate the results.

“No, no, no,” she cried as she noticed the small sample she had salvaged. There was cum on her uniform, on the floor, and on her hands but very little had landed where it was supposed to.

She looked at Sasuke who looked out of breath and was leaning against the table. Still coming down from his high, he could barely hear her say, “I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?”

Hinata was startled and afraid.

As his senses returned to him, Sasuke chuckled. “No, that was fucking fantastic.”

He caressed her cheek but she still looked upset. “But I didn’t get it all. It was all for nothing. Tsunade will be so disappointed in me.”

Sasuke pulled her close and smirked. “It’ll be fine. Look, I have a lot more in me and you’ll just have to keep helping me. How does that sound?”

Hinata smiled and nodded. “Okay!”

It was cute how determined she seemed to get him to cum. Sasuke hissed when she grabbed his cock again.

“Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you...!” She said, still flustered.

He chuckled. “Its fine but I think we need to step it up.”

She looked at him confused when he placed his clothes on the hard floor.

“Get on your knees,” he ordered. She slowly settled herself between his legs and took his hard cock in one of her soft hands, stroking it. He groaned and clenched his teeth.

_Fuck, she’s learning quickly._

“What next?” Hinata asked.

“It’ll be helpful if you suck on it a bit, just to get me hard again.”

She shook her head, but kept her grip on his cock and continued to stroke him. “But I’ve never-!”

Sasuke grabbed her hair and positioned his cock over her soft lips. “Just a little suck to get things started.”

Reluctantly, Hinata slowly opened her mouth wider and he began to thrust his cock in and out of her mouth.

“Suck on it,” he instructed her. “And swirl your tongue around it.”

Hinata did as he told her, fully concentrating on sucking Sasuke’s cock. He ignored her protests and moans when he started to thrust harder and faster, making it harder for her to breath. Finally she started to push his hips away and he complied.

_I can’t scare her off._

“Okay,” Sasuke said, fully withdrawing his cock. “Now take off your shirt and bra.”

Hinata stopped coughing and looked up with shock. “Why?”

“You have great tits, Hinata. It’d feel great to fuck them and that’ll make me cum faster than a handjob,” he explained.

“Then why didn’t we do that first?” She asked.

He tried not to look so surprised at her boldness. “I thought it’d be easier on you but I sort of expected you to have faster reflexes.”

Hinata’s face burned as she took off her top and bra. She kept her arms crossed over her breasts but he pulled them away so he could marvel at the voluptuous globes. He used some cum from her hands and his cock to lubricate them. She grimaced as he dirtied her tits much to his amusement since he knew he had much more planned.

Sasuke told her to push her breasts together around his erect cock and began to steadily fuck her tits. The softness of her breasts made his dick feel like it was melting. He hadn’t fucked breasts like these before and was mesmerized by how they almost completely swallowed his large cock. The tip began to leak and Hinata looked up happily at him when she felt a spurt of hot cum hitting her chin.

“Look! It’s coming!”

But he shook his head, preventing her from moving away and grabbing the cup. “I’m not anywhere close,” he lied.

There was no way he’d let go so easily. Sasuke tried to hold back as much as he could, despite the pleasurable feeling of her tits around his hot cock.

“Lick the tip… I can feel it. Just lick...” He panted.  

His eyes rolled back when she darted her tongue at his tip whenever it popped up from between her tits. A few times she accidently took the head into her open mouth. Sasuke’s hips jerked involuntarily, forcing his cock further into her mouth.

Hinata looked up questioningly but he just smiled at her, stroking her hair. She moved her head slightly back but made up for it by squeezing her tits tighter together, working vigorously on his cock. It was all too much.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

Sasuke was close to losing control and showering her in cum but a better idea came to his mind. The second he felt his cock slide between her lips, he quickly and firmly pushed her head further down until her lips reached the base of his cock.

“Oh shit!” He cried out as he thrusted upward.

Hinata’s eyes widened as she tried her best to accommodate his size, but it seemed like he had gotten even bigger than before. She nearly gagged as his cock hit the back of her throat.

He groaned and Hinata felt waves of semen entering her mouth and throat. Afraid of choking, she just started milking his cock with her throat muscles and quickly swallowed his cum as it filled her mouth. Finally letting go of his vice like grip on her, he staggered to a nearby chair with a big grin on his face.

She looked up at him accusingly, and in between coughs asked, “Why did you do that?”

Sasuke tried to look sheepish and went to help clean her lips and tits. “It was an impulse. I’m sorry. Did you manage to get any this time? It was a lot.”

“I know! I swallowed it all!” Hinata cried out.

This time he failed to hide his smirk and Hinata pushed him away. “You jerk! That’s it, I’m done. You can get some other nurse to help.”

His Sharingan blazed as he slowly cornered her against the table. It added to the already terrifying aura of his Rinnegan bearing down on her.

“C’mon, don’t be like that. I like you taking care of me. Honestly, if another nurse took your place, I’d be really upset. And when I get upset, I get… dangerous. You wouldn’t like me to take it out on some poor medic, right?”

Hinata shivered a result of both his proximity and the underlying threat. “T-t-then no more tricks! Lady Tsunade said she needs a sample and we’ll get it.”

“Of course. But how about a reward if I behave?” Sasuke suggested as his hand lowered. “I’ll give you a good, hearty amount and you reward me by...”

His fingers grazed over her pussy and she shoved him away.

“I’m not giving you my virginity!”

_Jackpot._

“Okay, I understand how important it is especially for an heiress. So how about this, you get what you need and I’ll think of something else. But I promise not to take your purity,” he vowed.

Hinata looked unsure but they were taking longer than she thought it would take. Tsunade would likely get in a worse mood if she came back empty handed and had to stop the Uchiha from burning down the hospital.

Sighing, Hinata nodded. “What do I need to do?”

“Bend over on the table,” Sasuke said.

“But-”

He tried to look comforting, “I’m not going to fuck you from behind.”

_Yet._

“I’m just going to use your ass to pleasure myself and I’ll even have the cup nearby when it’s time,” Sasuke promised. “I won’t need to penetrate you to cum.”

Although still suspicious, Hinata bent over the table and her ass sprang out perfectly. Sasuke gazed at it and grabbed a handful of flesh. She gasped when he began to massage her ass.

“Sasuke?”

“Hn.”

He was too focused on the derriere in front of him to fully respond and swiftly removed her skirt and panties. Hinata didn’t protest, thinking he’d keep his promise.

Once again, Sasuke had a firm grip on those ass cheeks; soft skin, firm, and smooth. He had never considered himself overly-focused on that part of the female anatomy, but Hinata’s effect on him was powerful. Perfectly proportioned, her ass curved exquisitely.

Sasuke momentarily lost his breath, marveling at the taut roundness of her cheeks, the inviting crevice between them, and peeking out just below, the fringe of her pussy. And he wanted it all.

He felt compelled to caress and pinch her marvelous ass. He wanted to kiss and lick her smooth skin, work his tongue in between her ass cheeks, wanting more than anything to probe the puckered button at the center.

But they weren’t there yet.

Hinata looked back at him and saw that his dick had shown a sign of life.

_How is he able to recover so quickly?_

Their eyes met and it baffled him how she could still look so innocent. He suspected that it was definitely related to her conservative upbringing.

_Not for long._

Before she could wonder further about the Uchiha’s vitality, he pressed behind her, his cock up against her ass. Sasuke grabbed Hinata’s hips and humped her from behind, feeling the fullness of her ass on his cock and balls as they moved up. His cock, rock hard and lubricated with cum, slid nicely between the twin orbs of her ass.

Her ass cheeks gripped his cock and Sasuke loved the feeling of Hinata’s voluptuous ass. He felt the sensitive underside of his tip pressing against the soft ridges of her butthole. For a brief second he thought about how it would feel to enter her tight hole.

_I can’t force it… but she’s not going to deny me either. I have to stay patient._

Thrusting back and forth, working his cock between her wonderful ass cheeks, Sasuke tried to maintain his pace.

Hinata bit her lip as she tried not to make a sound as he used her ass to masturbate. It was strange and she didn’t know what she was supposed to do. She had been letting him do everything and wondered if he wanted her to be more active. So she began to push back against him, moving her ass back and forth over his cock, flexing and squeezing her ass around his rigid shaft.

He gave a little moan as her ass muscles contracted around him.  

“Like this?” She innocently asked.

Sasuke shuddered with ecstasy as she proceeded to grind against his rigid dick. He started to breathe heavily as he tried to process the sensations she was causing. His approval was barely audible but she heard it and felt accomplished.

And aroused.

The sensation was too much and Hinata heard his loud groan right before she felt a shot of cum on her back.

“S-Sasuke, the cup-!”

“I got it!” He growled. His dick continued to jerk and slide on her sweet ass, and more bursts of cum sprayed forward, most of it landing inside the cup tightly held in Sasuke’s hand. He slammed the cup down beside her and her eyes widened at the amount.

“W-wow...”

Sasuke stepped back and gripped his cock; staining her ass with the remaining cum. Hinata grimaced as she felt some cum trickle oozed down between her ass cheeks.

Despite the amount of Uchiha sperm she was forced to extract and the ways she had gone about it, Hinata smiling brightly at him. She thought it was over.

But the look in his eyes told her otherwise.

“I guess I should get this to Lady Tsunade-”

He chuckled and played with a strand of her hair. “Not quite, Hinata. I want my reward now.”

“What did you have in mind?” Hinata asked timidly.

“I want your ass,” he growled.

Hinata’s eyes widened with fear. “But-”

“Technically it’s not taking your purity,” he said. “And I’ll be gentle. C’mon, Hinata. I know you loved using your ass. It felt naughty… Are you secretly into kinky stuff?”

She blushed and stammered. “W-what? No!”

“I won’t tell anyone,” he replied. “But either way, you owe me.”

Hinata started to ponder his words. She did say she would reward him he complied. If she didn’t let him fuck her pussy, then technically she was still a virgin. Right?

She started to feel a strange in her lower region and curiosity overtook common sense.

“Okay, but you can’t tell anyone either!” She said.

“I promise,” Sasuke replied. “Turn around and spread your legs, I need to get you ready.”

Hinata obeyed, and pressed her head and chest on the cold surface of the table. A shiver went down her spine when Sasuke placed his hands on her waist. But her head shot up when Sasuke began running his tongue over her succulent behind.

“Relax,” he said slightly muffled. “Or else it will hurt.”

“Wait, it’s going to hurt?” Her voice was laced with fear.

“Not if you relax. It might seem hard at first but you’ll get used to it.” Then he added with a grin while giving Hinata’s ass a tight squeeze, “Who knows? You might really like it.”

She tried not to pull away from him but it was embarrassing when he gradually licked further between her cheeks. It felt good but she would die if anyone found out.

He stopped for a moment, asking, “How does having your ass licked feel?"

“I... like it. Ooooh!” Hinata moaned as his exploring tongue reached its forbidden destination. She was as turned on as Sasuke was, and any remaining reservations she had about his actions were quickly fading.

Thrilled that Hinata was more willing, Sasuke began licking enthusiastically. Hinata moaned louder when he started to stroke her pussy as he swirled his tongue inside the crevice of her beautiful ass.

“Not there… you promised,” she moaned despite how wonderful it felt.

Reluctantly he pulled his hand away but then she started to finger herself, fluttering over her clit as Sasuke worked her back door. She might’ve been a virgin, but Hinata wasn’t a stranger to masturbating. She often thought about Naruto but recently she envisioned other men such as the Hokage and Ko. But she could never tell anyone. It was a naughty secret of hers just like this.

Sasuke started to probe her with one finger which she yelped at but didn’t push him away. The tightness squeezed him and he slowly fingered her, loosening her enough to use two fingers.

As he probed her with his skilled tongue, Sasuke could feel her body writhing and her ass pushing back against his mouth. More importantly, he could hear Hinata’s lightly purring.

Normally composed and calm her face now showed nothing but wanton lust, her cheeks flushed and her breath ragged. Hinata panted and continued to finger herself vigorously as he got her ass ready. Between her hand and his tongue, Hinata reached a fever pitch before shaking with her first orgasm.

Her legs nearly gave out but he kept her in place, stunned that the shy heiress had let him get so far and that she was enjoying it so much. But Sasuke wouldn’t complain. A beautiful woman was on the verge of begging him to fuck her ass, and he was more than happy to oblige.  

He stood up once he felt like she was ready. He slid his cock under her pussy, thoroughly covering it in her juices while giving her a preview of his ultimate goal. Hinata gasped when it rubbed against her clit.

“N-not there...” she stammered despite grinding on his cock.

“I know.” Sasuke pulled his cock away and positioned it into an equally satisfying orifice for him.

His mouth watered and his cock jerked when her tight ring lightly twitched against the tip of his cock.

“I’m going in,” he breathed. “Just relax and tell me when I need to stop.”

She nodded and in one steady motion, he drove forward. Hinata’s eyes popped open in alarm as she felt his large cock strain to get inside. Her body tensed, and Sasuke felt the pleasurable sensation of her sphincter starting to spasm around his cock.

“It hurts,” she whined. Her face turned to the side and he saw the pain in her face.

Much to her shock he stopped and didn't attempt to push further in. He massaged her ass lovingly. “Try to relax.”

“I am.”

Sasuke sighed and pulled out. “Forget it. We don’t need to do this, especially since you can’t relax. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Much to his shock, Hinata shook her head. “I can do it!” She didn’t want to give up after everything she had done. Besides, she was starting to like how it felt. “Just go slower.”

He licked his lips and while it took a few minutes of gentle pushing, soon the head of his cock receded from view.

Checking in with Hinata, he asked, “How are you doing?”

“It's good, I'm okay,” she said controlling her breath.

It wasn’t as hard to push in and he was making process. Sasuke didn’t move too sharply, instead just making pressing slow thrusts. Little by little, he was slowly opening Hinata’s s ass and completely filling her with his big cock.

As her ass started to swallow his cock, Sasuke briefly reflected on how far they had gone. Lecherously thinking that he was extremely lucky; fucking a gorgeous virgin in her ass before her pussy. The Hyuuga probably didn’t expect her sexual experiences to be so out of order and Sasuke loved that he was taking a lot of her firsts. But distorting the normal order of her first sexual experiences made him feel like a villain, and he loved it.

When his cock achieved its full depth, Hinata began to feel his full weight pushing against her, increasingly moving the center point of his weigh toward the tight little circumference that was straining with his cock. As his hips slowly rose and fell, Sasuke could feel and hear Hinata respond to each trust.

Every move he made produced a reaction and his cock felt completely gripped like never before. The pussy juice on his cock was doing its job too, because slowly and surely his cock was finding an easy rhythm.

Sasuke looked down, his Sharingan burning the image of Hinata’s ass stretched around the base of his cock.

He pulled her upwards; her ass tightened the grip on his cock and he hissed.

“S-Sasuke!” She panted.

He brought them down on a chair, his cock still deeply embedded in her ass. Sasuke spread her legs as she humped against him. Taking her hands, he slid them down her body.

“Pleasure your pussy while I fuck you,” he whispered hotly in her ear.

Without missing a beat, she played with her pussy, fingering herself vigorously as he raised and lowered her hips. They had steady rhythm when she suddenly turned to him and they began kissing.

It was tempting for her and instinctual for him. Her mouth felt hot and though their fucking was slow, their breaths were short and quick. The kisses were hungry, and Hinata’s lips and tongue were showing Sasuke just how enthusiastic she was about living up to her ill- conceived promises.

He started to squeeze her full breasts, groping them harshly with one hand. His hips were slowly rising and falling pressing against Hinata’s round ass. Her tightness felt wonderful as his strokes became longer and harder. Sasuke could feel Hinata’s ass start to desperately push back against him.

No longer was she tensing with tinges of pain, her body had completely accepted his invasion. He watched as Hinata writhed on top of him, gasping for breath. Sasuke used his free hand to furiously rub her clit, causing her to clamp down on his cock. Legs quivering, Hinata came and leaned forcefully against his body, still getting fucked from behind.

His hand was drenched in her juices. Bringing it to her mouth, she mindlessly sucked his fingers clean.

“Ngh… Good girl,” he huffed.

At first he was going to let her relax, but he was quickly losing restraint as she moaned and slightly humped against him. Instead of easing off, Sasuke grabbed a fistful of Hinata’s hair and drove his hips forward.

“Ah! Y-y-yes…”

Whether part of a submissive nature or a newly acquired pleasure, Hinata’s reaction had his blood pumping.  He stood up with her, having to briefly withdraw and maneuvered them back over the table. Sasuke was nearing the end of his sexual endurance and he narrowed to a single focus, fuck Hinata harder than before.

Stepping between her legs with his left hand on her side, Sasuke loomed over her as she laid her upper body on the table. In a single move, he grabbed her hip and Hinata let out a loud wail of pleasure and pain when he drove his cock to its full depth.

Overcome by an irresistible urge building in his hips, his momentum grew and in no time Sasuke was driving in and out against Hinata’s arching ass. He fucked her without restraint as she took it enthusiastically.

Harder and harder, thrusting in with raw passion, desperate to fill her ass with his load. With his control fading and Hinata’s gasps filling the room, Sasuke exploded deep inside her tender ass, coming like never before. Wave after wave of hot cum gushed up from his balls and coursed through his cock, filling Hinata’s once untouched hole as her pucker continued to pulse and shudder around him.

Hinata sighed and moaned as her insides coaxed every ounce of cum from him.

 

Their bodies trembled as they came down from their orgasm. He withdrew from her and a steady stream seeped out and down her leg. Hinata tried to stand straight but was greatly weakened so he helped her lay on the table.

“Told you,” he panted. His hands traveled down to the curve of her ass but his touch was gentle. “Didn’t it feel good?”

After a moment, she turned to look at him. Her eyes were clouded with lust just like his but she quickly looked away, feeling ashamed that he was right.

“That was…” She was having trouble finding the words. “We can’t…”

She had to pause for a minute before she was able to form an entire sentence. “Don’t tell anyone,” she half-mumbled. “You promised.”

“Of course. But Tsunade’s probably getting impatient.” Sasuke began to dress.

Hinata nodded and went to grab the cup but he stopped her. “I’ll take it to Tsunade. You look like you’re worn out. Just take a moment to gather your strength. You did wonderfully, Nurse Hyuuga.”

Instead of arguing, she agreed. But she didn’t want to stay here and risk getting caught in such a disgraceful position, Hinata felt like she needed a shower and would need to head to the staff bathroom to clean up.

He helped her dress and watched as she slowly but steady walked out under her own power. After watching her turn the corner, he walked back into the examination room. Sasuke grabbed the cup Hinata thought he was going to turn in and threw it away in the trash. Smirking, he opened the drawer and pulled out the one he had filled before he began screwing with the heiress.

Looking at it, Sasuke chuckled and headed towards Tsunade's office. Depending on the results, he was either going to return to wandering throughout the shinobi nations or have to stay in Konoha to fix any infertility problems.

_Maybe it won’t be so bad to be treated especially if it’s by the Hyuuga._

x-x

Hinata winced as she tried to sit on the bench, opting to stand instead. Her ass was still aching in the days after her encounter with the Uchiha. Training with her team was hell; she had to cut it short much to Shino’s confusion and Kiba’s disappointment.

But she was glad that it was over and Sasuke was a thing of the past.

“Hey, Hinata!”

Despite her waning feelings for the village hero, Hinata turned and smiled at the sound of Naruto’s voice but her face paled at the sight of a certain Avenger beside him. She tried to control her breathing as they got closer.

“Guess what? This bastard is going to stay for good. Isn’t that awesome?!” Naruto grinned.  

Hinata tried not to look distressed and forced a smile. “Yes.”

“So we’re going to Ichiraku to celebrate this bastard’s permanent homecoming, wanna come?”

Hinata pointed her fingers together and looked down. “I’m sorry, I have something to do,” she lied.

Naruto pouted but she wasn’t giving in. Her bottom clenched as Sasuke stared at her, his eyes darkening when she briefly glanced at his crotch and blushed.

“Aww, that sucks. Maybe I’ll see you later,” Naruto said, his eyes hopeful.  

She nodded curtly and left, feeling like she needed to lie down on her bed. Hinata tried not to entertain the notion of masturbating to her naughty encounter with Sasuke Uchiha but her pussy had tingled when he leered at her.

While usually oblivious to everything that involved Hinata, Naruto had seen the look Sasuke had given her. It wasn’t a look he normally gave to any woman and it made him feel uneasy. “Don’t even think about it, Sasuke. Hinata’s not interested in you.”

He scoffed and Naruto narrowed his eyes. “I’m serious. Stay away from her.”

“You sound possessive,” he said amused. “Do you have a claim on her or something?”

Naruto blushed and tried to chuckle. “W-w-what? No, I’m just looking out for her. I know how much of a bastard you are and she’s not your type. Trust me.”

But Sasuke knew he wasn’t being honest.

However he let Naruto change the subject as they approached the ramen stand. The issue was far from over but he didn’t feel like declaring his intentions with Hinata right now. Besides, it was obvious that Naruto was still too dumb to act on any feelings he had for the heiress. His stupidity would open the doors for Sasuke to stake his claim.

Obviously Hinata was still nervous around him and that needed to change. But based on how quickly they progressed, he didn’t have a doubt in his mind that it wouldn't be long until she gave in to him completely. Body, heart and mind.

Having received a clean bill of health in every aspect, more importantly a normal sperm count, he had goals to accomplish but didn’t see a reason to leave Konoha. Sasuke’s cock stirred as he thought of the woman he wanted to restore his clan. Hinata was the only candidate in his mind and he wasn’t going to let her get away.

_She’s no one’s girl but she’ll be my woman. Sorry, Dead last._

Sasuke smirked at the back of Naruto’s head as he waved Kakashi and Sakura over. The pink haired woman batted her eyelashes at him but Sasuke was lost in his thoughts. He shifted in his seat as he thought about the moment he would take Hinata’s final virginity and impregnate the heiress.


	3. Crimson Embrace - ItaHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t want to spend eternity doomed with solitude and boredom. Itachi needed a someone that could fill the void and make him feel alive again.

He had been tracking her scent for the past few weeks, ever since he first laid his eyes on her.

She had been walking home from a convenience store while he was feeding off a drunk in a nearby alley. Itachi pushed the dead man away and sniffed their air before his head turned in her direction.

The moment his eyes fell on the girl, he felt like he had been stuck.  Immediately he recognized who she descended from and what her blood meant. During his time, over the span of two thousand years, scents like hers were a rarity. She had blessed blood but the age of vampire hunters had only left behind myths and fairy tales.  

After his first encounter with a Hyuuga left him nearly staked, Itachi made it a point to avoid them all like the plague. It had taken very little time for him to embrace the monster within and he wasn’t ready to give up the dark gift he was given.

Itachi doubted that she knew of her lineage. He kept a close eye on her; trying to gauge her abilities, if she had any, and find out if there were any other threats nearby. His first plan was to snuff her out at the first opportunity but the more he watched her, the less he desired to harm her.

Hinata Hyuuga was a timid girl, a sharp contrast from her fearsome ancestors. She didn’t seem to have a strong relationship with her family which was both pleasing and alarming at the same time. Itachi didn’t like the idea of so many Hyuuga in one city but if Hinata’s expulsion was any indication, it was obvious that their family history was forgotten.

His observations soon gave way to possessiveness. It irritated him that she was in a relationship with another male so Itachi took swift action. It didn’t take much to persuade the man to break up with Hinata; weak minds were easy to manipulate. It would’ve been much more satisfying to kill her boyfriend but he didn’t want to disrupt Hinata’s life until it was time. Itachi saw how much the breakup affected Hinata but he didn’t feel an ounce of guilt.

Vampires could sense various emotions in humans, craving fear in particular. Primal terror incited the beast within but her sadness made him frustrated. Her sorrow was slowly suffocating him and he wanted to get rid of it.

Itachi yearned to take her but the beast within demanded to be satisfied as well. It troubled him; the small part of him that he thought was dead begged him not to harm the woman, and it grew stronger every time he saw Hinata. Itachi thought that the internal conflict had been settled when he finally killed what remained of his family.

It was odd that something about Hinata made him feel conflicted. Itachi was intrigued with the feelings that this woman was stirring up within him as much as he was with the woman herself. Perhaps it was because she was so delicate looking, not unlike the noble women he would pick off during a late night stroll. Or maybe it was because he had never seen someone so beautiful and graceful in so long. Whatever it was, Itachi feared _for_ her. She was vulnerable and a prime target for anyone with ill- intentions.

Daytime was particularly aggravating. Itachi couldn’t rest while hiding from the sun’s rays, worrying if Hinata was okay. It was the first time he had something to fear and he didn’t like it one bit. Hinata could meet her end, slip away and he’d never see her again. While trying to quell his fears would imagine her face, smiling up at him.

At dusk, he’d rush out tension filled until he saw the pale eyed woman. It was easy to find her; Itachi had her scent embedded in his senses. If Hinata were in a crowd of hundreds, Itachi could still easily track her.

But this routine was growing dull; Itachi’s ferocious vampire needs were getting harder to control. They _needed_ him to take Hinata in every way; her blood, her life, her body and soul. Itachi wanted it all.  

The life he saw gave Hinata nothing but sorrow, scorn and disappointment. He wanted to give her power and potential. But he wasn’t a hero, let alone human. Not anymore. Itachi had been the monster that lurked in the dark and fed from innocents and sinners alike, he didn’t discriminate anymore. After spending centuries walking the earth it was impossible to tell good from evil.

Blood didn’t taste any different if it was coming from a nun or a rapist, and Itachi’s thirst was quenched by both equally. But Hinata still seemed pure even in this cruel world. It made him want her even more.

And in the past she certainly would’ve been a forbidden desire. However, her family hadn’t prepared her to be fearless and strong. They had forsaken her, leaving her unprotected. Something he would never do.

Fierce possessiveness rolled through him. Hinata would be his; Itachi would never let her out of his sight.

He stopped for a second and raised his nose in the air. Itachi groaned at her intoxicating smell. No power on earth could stop him from surging towards her tonight.

Itachi knew she was going to be his tonight. Hinata had surprised him by doing something out of the ordinary and went out with a group of girls to a club, a prime lurking place for predators of the natural and unnatural alike.

x-x

Hinata shifted in her seat as she stared out at the crowd where her friends from work were in the dance frenzy under the club lights. She didn’t know why she had agreed to tag along; in her opinion, cuddling up with a pint of ice cream as she watched a good movie was a better choice to soothe her aching heart. But Ino had insisted that this would lift her self-esteem. And Hinata believed her enough to try. However she now felt like an idiot because she didn’t feel comfortable here at all. Even more upsetting was that the girls had promised not to leave her side but it didn’t take much for them to abandon her by the bar.

Hinata couldn’t blame them for not wanting to stay but she wished that they hadn’t been so forceful about her coming. She hated being ignored slightly more than pitied.

Swirling the ice in her drink, Hinata started to think back to her ex. It wasn’t like she didn’t see the breakup coming, his lack of affection and attention were painfully obvious. But it still hurt like hell because she had hoped he would change his mind and try to fix their relationship. He had been trying to get a promotion so she didn’t want to stress him out even more. There were small signs that gave her hope but in the end he hadn’t wanted to salvage their relationship and worse yet, had said he didn’t want anything to do with her. He sounded so cold and detached that she didn’t feel she was talking to the man she fell in love with.

_Am I really that deserving of love? He didn’t even say he still wanted to be friends._

Hinata knew that it was best to never see him again but her heart still ached when she remembered the good times. She simply wished to move on and in hopes of pretending that she wasn’t going to break down, joined a couple of girls to their weekly outing. It was a horrible decision seeing as she was left alone to wallow in the memories of her ex while they danced the night away.

“Is this seat taken?”

She looked to the side and smiled at the blond man. “I suppose not.”

He hopped on and extended his hand. “I’m Shin.”

“Hinata.”

“That’s a pretty name,” he grinned. “Fits a pretty girl like yourself.”

Despite the cliché response, she couldn’t help but blush. It wasn’t like she expected to find her next true love tonight but after feeling so unwanted, she welcomed his attention.

_It wouldn’t hurt to let loose._

And she did enjoy his company. He made her laugh and blush more than she had in quite some time. Basking in his attention, she failed to see the substance he had slipped in her drink.

“Aw, come on. Just one dance?” He pleaded.

Hinata shook her head. “I can’t dance!”

Previously on her shoulder, his hand moved to her bare thigh. “Okay. But I like you so why don’t we get out of here? Somewhere more privately where we can get to know each other better?”

Her gut instinct told her to turn him down. “I should get back to my friends…”

Shin squeezed his hand, making her squirm. “Let’s finish our drinks. I mean, I did pay for it. Please?”

Eager to leave his presence, she reached for her drink only to have it pulled away from her. They both looked up to see a dark haired man glaring down at them.

“Um. Excuse me-” She said timidly. Her voice matches her appearance, soft and delicate.

His stare felt heavy and she quickly looked away.

“Dude, what the fuck?” Shin shouted. “Give it back to-”

Itachi’s eyes narrowed and Shin gulped.

“Look we don’t want any problems. Me and my girl just want to have a good time, okay?”

“And you need her drugged for that?” Itachi asked in cold tone. He turned to a stunned Hinata. “You don’t look like you want to be raped.”

Hinata’s eyes widened and her pulse quickened. Itachi licked his lips before tearing his eyes away from her. “If you want to continue breathing, you will leave her alone. Do you understand?”

Shin looked like he was going to argue but another look at Itachi gave him second thoughts. He briskly pushed past the taller man without looking back at his intended target.

Hinata clutched her hands over her chest and she looked around for any signs of her friends. A _clink_ brought her attention to the man who saved her. Itachi had spilled the drink on the ground and placed the now empty glass on the counter.

Seeing her with that mere mortal sent him into a carefully restrained rage. He knew what the man wanted from his intended and he wasn’t going to let anyone hurt Hinata.

He stared back at her, his eyes captivating. Slowly the music faded and all she could hear was her heart beat and his command, “You will come with me.”

She was even more beautiful up close but it was her racing pulse sent a shiver down his spine.

Itachi frowned when Hinata hesitated and shook her head. She rushed out of the club, already frightened by the first man that talked to her.

In the past, victims would be under his spell but she fought its effects, something that he hadn’t expected. In the past, Hyuugas were the only ones who could ward off a vampire’s hypnotism. But he now wondered if it was something to do with their blood rather than extensive training.

_It might be the eyes like Madara once claimed,_ Itachi thought remembering his sire’s theory.

Briefly stunned by her refusal, Itachi slowly followed. His first real encounter with Hinata caused adrenaline to fill his body. Finally making his presence known and being acknowledged by her... _feared_ by her almost unleashed his impulse to feed right there. If he wasn’t focused on getting to Hinata, he’d have left the club a bloody mess.

Itachi stalked his beloved, watching Hinata and knowing that she could feel his eyes upon her made it a playful hunt for him. He was careful not to make noise that would alert her to the fact that he was nearby. He didn’t want to frighten her too much, nor did he want her to draw any attention. He’d hide in the shadows until she felt safe enough to continue walking to her car.

Easily matching the car’s speed and staying in the shadows, they finally they reached her home as he expected.

The silence seemed to surround her as she took in a large inhale of the cool fresh air outside her building. Fully paranoid, Hinata looked around for any sign of danger. There was nothing out of the ordinary but goosebumps covered her skin.

She felt it again; being watched. Hinata glanced around as she picked up the pace to her apartment. A small wave of relief washed over her as she closed the entry door behind her. Her heart still pounded against her chest but she was able to breathe easier as she walked up the stairs to her floor.

It wasn’t until she was inside her home that she felt slightly safer. Still, Hinata couldn’t help but look out into the peephole just in case, she laughed nervously upon not seeing anything but the empty hallway. It wasn’t the first time she doubted her building’s security.

Finally letting her guard down, she took off her shoes and plopped down on the couch. Thoughts of the worst thing happening tonight filled her head and she nearly cried at how reckless she had allowed herself to become. She couldn’t even rely on her friends.

_If it wasn’t for that man…_

Hinata refused to cry anymore. This was an eye opening experience and she refused to be helpless. Her father had chastised and scorned her for her weak nature and she wanted to change.

_After tonight, I’m not going to let myself be weak. But right now I just need to forget everything and get some rest._

x-x

Itachi stood by the bedroom window, looking inside. With her back to him, she removed her top. The sight of her creamy skin made him groan; he wanted to go in and make her his already. His nails dug into the windowpane. It was such a foreign sensation to fight his impulse and thirst at the same time. It was like a burn deep in his soul, if he still had one.

As he fought for control, Itachi continued to watch as she undid her skirt. It was frustrating to watch her undress and present her body to him so sensually and not be able to do anything.

His breathing quickened; her ass was a sight to behold. His hands cracked the wood as he imagined molding her ass with his hands, gripping on to it as he bounced her on his cock. His dick had been hardening during her strip tease but now it was unbearable. Hinata had this effect on him and he hadn’t even touched her yet.

_I need to make her mine tonight. I’ll go insane if I don’t._

A shiver shook her entire body and although Hinata lived in the third floor, she felt the urge to check her windows. With a quickened heartbeat, she quickly turned.

There was nothing except the empty building next door that was under construction.

Hinata shook her head and crawled into bed, too tired to put on her pajamas. But with the lack of air conditioning and this heat wave, she didn’t mind sleeping in her underwear.

_I’m just freaking out because of that creep in the club. Maybe I should’ve called the police…_

She groaned.

_I’ll never go back, that’s for sure._

Itachi waited until she turned off the lights and her breathing evened out. He pushed the bedroom window up and slinked in. She lay on her back, one leg bent and her breasts rising with each breath.

Itachi kneeled beside the bed, watching the woman sleep. He caressed her face; she felt so soft. He looked down Hinata’s neck and licked his lips.

_Not yet. I want her to choose me._

But another sight easily distracted him; her large breasts. Itachi lowered his head and lightly licked the top of her tits. His sharp nails easily sliced thought the silky fabric of her bra and her tits bounced when he made swift work of the garment.

He licked the closest nipple, gradually at first and then picking up the pace. Itachi suckled the pink nipple, causing her to wiggle in her sleep. Grabbing one breast in his hand while he sucked on the other, her moans increased.

Adrenaline running in his veins, his hand trailed down and ripped her panties off.

Hinata’s dream quickly turned sensual. The attention to her breasts made her thighs rub together. It felt so real and good. Just as she wanted to feel relief, she felt fingers on her pussy. She slightly opened her legs, inviting them to continue.

Slowly Itachi’s fingers, after having withdrawn his claw-like nails, swept across her clit. Hinata began to gasp and pant when Itachi applied more pressure. His tongue gave one last lick to her nipple and he snaked down. When she felt her legs being spread wider, Hinata sighed, “ _Yes_.”

His fingers were at her opening but Itachi slightly froze upon hearing her lustful plea. He smirked against her sensitive pussy and groaned.

Hinata raised her hips and suddenly gasped, opening her eyes at the sudden assault. His mouth was on her clit; licking, sucking while he buried his finger as deep as he could. She stared up at her ceiling, rocking her hips while an orgasm washed over her. Hinata’s body continued to shake as she felt her juices being licked.

After gaining some sense back, she timidly looked down and gasped. The pale man from before, with jet black hair and now blood red eyes stared back at her. Hinata whimpered when he gave one last languid lick, never looking away from her.

Hinata was trembling and he could smell her fear. He liked her fearing the unknown but he didn’t like her fearing him, not when he only wanted to love her. The moment he had touched her, Itachi knew that Hinata was his and he would never let her go.

Itachi would protect her; she just needed to accept him.

“Did you like it?” He asked in a seductive hiss.

She tried to pull the sheet over her naked body. "What do you want?" She asked, her voice coming out in a squeak. She tried to crawl away from him but he pulled her back into position.

The vampire smiled as he crawled up to her eye level. “I have come to make you mine, Hinata.”

“How do you know my name? Who are you?” She asked fearfully.

 “Itachi,” he replied.

“And h-how did you get in here?” She asked.

“Through the window,” Itachi said.

Still confused and shocked, Hinata’s eyes started to water. “I don’t have anything of value and if you leave now, I promise I won’t call the police. Please, don’t hurt me.”

She flinched when Itachi started to kiss her stomach and moved upward. His tongue swirled, tracing random patterns along her velvet skin. She quivered and tried to move away from him and the sensations he was creating in her body.

“I won’t hurt you, I could never,” he promised. “And besides, I’m not interested in meaningless possessions. I have no use for them. But I do want you. The life of a vampire can be quite lonely.”

Hinata had clutched her eyes, trying to wish this all away, but when he said “vampire,” her eyes shot open in shock.

“What did you say?”

Being blunt, he replied honestly, “I’m a vampire.”

Hinata screeched, “What?! A vampire?!? B-b-but…”

Facing her directly, Itachi bared his fangs. Hinata gulped audibly and tore her gaze away and looked at his eyes that flicked from their natural state and enchanting ruby red irises.

_He’s not insane. Or maybe I have gone crazy._

“Are you going to kill me?” Hinata finally asked, accepting his claim as true. After all he had climbed through her third story window. She sniffed.

“No. I’ve been watching you for a while now. Like I said before, I simply want you forever.” He stared deeply into her eyes. “If you wish to be like me, I can give you a new life. One without fear, worry, or hatred. You will live as a fearless creature. You won’t be alone. I will never abandon you like your family did.”

Hinata felt her chest pang at the mention of her family. She began to wonder just how long he had been following her.

“This is a commitment for life and beyond,” he added, slightly nervous. It was a heavy decision but he didn’t want her to feel coerced into this life. Itachi didn’t want Hinata to resent him.

“Why did you choose me?” Hinata asked. She didn’t know what made her special especially for someone who didn’t care for wealth, not that she could really call herself rich anymore.

“Because you are one of a kind. I find myself drawn to you,” Itachi said. “I can make people do what I want, most vampires can. I can make your landlord jump from his window right now. But all this has no effect on you. At the club, I wanted you to leave with me. But you ran. There is something special about you.”

He briefly debated revealing her lineage but decided against it. It wasn’t like there were many vampires at all, and even from that small population there wasn’t old vampires like him that knew about the once feared vampire hunters.

“You have something that makes me feel human.” Itachi began to stroke her hair. “Only you can decide if you want to be with me and if you do I’ll know that it will not be due to some illusion. I want my mate to have the free will to choose me as her sire and lover.”

Hinata felt her heart race and his eyes blazed a darker red.

“If you give me a chance, I can show you just a sample of what I can offer you. You will be worshiped like a goddess because only I can make you feel pleasure not possible with an ordinary man.”

The last words sounded bitter and he snarled as he thought of her last lover.

“If you still want to continue your life as it is, I will do my best to stay away and leave you alone,” he lied.

He watched her through heavy lids. She looked up at him with unshed tears in her eyes, innocent and confused.

Hinata contemplated her choices. It sounded insane and she didn’t know anything about Itachi. But what she did know was that she was tired of being blackballed due to her family's interference. It was becoming harder to pay her bills and she was tired of having her heart broken. She was tired of being alone.

He pulled her hair from her nape and began whispering soft words of assurance in her ear. “Let me make love to you and then you can make your choice,” Itachi murmured.

Itachi’s sinful lips moved to the column of her neck, where it curved into her shoulder, and the tips of his sharp canines grazed her unmarred flesh. With small soft strokes of his tongue, Itachi lapped gently at her neck. He started suckling on her tender skin leaving possessive red welts along her neck.

His mouth was good, devilish, and the sensation of it drew a pleasured moan out of her. Her palms pressed against his chest, fingers splayed out and scraping against his bare skin while her body started reacting on its own. Hinata wanted him so badly.

Hinata’s knees parted to let him lay fully against her. Her hips pressed into his as her body communicated the need he was conjuring within her.

Resting comfortably between her spread legs, Itachi smirked at her responsiveness. “Don't worry, my love. I will never hurt you.”

His cock poised at her entrance, rubbing up and down her slit. Itachi pushed his cock just barely into her opening.

“P-please,” she begged, frustrated with his teasing.

He slowly pushed into her, making her whimper as her pussy stretched.

“Shhh…” He moaned pushing deeper into her depths.

Hinata felt just as wonderful as he imagined. Although she wasn’t a virgin, Itachi was satisfied to know he’d be her last and only for the rest of eternity.

She closed her eyes; pleasure ran through her as he started sliding slowly within her.

“Mmm… Yes...” She moaned lifting her hips to meet his slow thrusts.

Moving terribly slowly at first, Itachi slid in and out of her. Grunting, he started fucking her faster and harder. With every stroke, Hinata moaned louder and louder. Her eyes flew open when she felt his cock completely fill her up.

Hinata’s moans eventually turned into screams of pleasure. Her thighs began to tremble and a knot began to form low in her stomach. Feeling his cock pulse within her, she let go and shuddered as her climax hit her.

She wasn't expecting the sudden surge of intense pleasure and grabbed a handful of the sheets underneath her as she screamed and writhed. Tears of pleasure streaked her face as Hinata could not stop herself from enjoy this. Gasping with a shudder, she slowly fell limp.

Softly Itachi moved up to her and gently moved the tangled mess of hair plastered on her face. His eyes narrowed with pride as he knelt there, still inside, and stared at her naked beauty. Her body slightly shivered from her previous orgasm, and she offered no resistance as he positioned her as he desired.

Slipping his left arm under her ass, he lifted Hinata up so only her shoulders and head rested on the mattress. Itachi ran his right hand between her breasts, to her neck and then down again.

Letting out a soft cry, Hinata was suddenly roused from her blissful rest as his fangs dug into her breast. She could feel her blood seeping from her body as he drank from her. He started thrusting faster inside her as he drank her; her blood tasted heavenly on his lips.

Itachi continued to drink from her as he battered her pussy with his hard strokes. Hinata cried out with desire and lust as he fed from her wounds. He pulled away from her breast and lapped at the bruised flesh.

“Delicious,” he groaned. It felt like the first time he had fed. The taste of her blood was sending him into a dangerous frenzy and he needed to appease at least one of his urges.

The weight of his body on hers lifted and Hinata felt cold without his body on hers. Before she could protest, his smooth hands gripped each side of her waist and turned her over with impatience. Hinata was positioned her the way he wanted; chest flattened to the bed, spine arched like a stretching cat, ass raised and hips pressed back toward him.

She trembled with anticipation.

The vampire asserted himself between her legs and nudged her knees a little further apart. The tip of his cock pressed against the slick, smooth flesh of her pussy. Once again, he began to tease her; rubbing against her clit but refusing to press inside her like she needed and wanted.

Hinata heard a noise that sounded like an animal in need and it stunned her to realize it was coming from her. A smile quirked the corner of his mouth as Itachi watched her writhe, staring at her as she became increasingly frustrated.

Her body cried out for him, her pussy aching with the physical need to be filled. With a whiny edge to her voice, Hinata begged again, “Please… Please, Itachi!”

She shut her eyes and moaned when he finally thrusted into her. He was rough as he established his rhythm, his fast movements making the bed frame creak.

Hinata relished in the sensations; his cock making her internal muscles stretch open to accommodate his girth. This particular position made her tighter to him and it made him get deeper, almost painfully into her. With each thrust, a twinge of pain mixed deliciously with the pleasure making her eyes tear up and her knees want to give out.

Itachi let out a beastly growl. His canines lengthened and he buried his face in her shoulder. Hinata could feel his breath on her neck as his silky dark hair teased her skin. His breathing was rougher than usual.

When his lips brushed the top of her right shoulder, Hinata felt the sting of pain and sure enough, he had bit her again.

But it was harder than before; the pain piercing through the overwhelming wash of pleasure for a second.

Itachi didn't drink the blood that dripped from the twin holes in her flesh. Instead, he let the blood flow. He looked at her neck and sucked on a sensitive spot. The stinging pain of the bite combined with his sucking against her searing flesh and his rough fucking was becoming too much.

Her body tensed trying to control the pleasurable sensation but Hinata came hard.

Her eyes rolled up and body shuddered as it rocked with his unrelenting thrusts. Her neck arched back as the pleasure crashed through her blazing nerves and pounding heartbeat. Tears flowed from her eyes from the sheer intensity of everything he was giving her and kept giving. Her breath had caught in her throat while the orgasm peaked in her and he smiled against her skin, a low moan heating the side of her neck. She could feel her internal muscles contracting and rippling around him, her body trying to draw him deeper and keep him inside her as the orgasm swept through her body.

So could he, as he murmured against her heated flesh, “Your body has already accepted me.” The rough, labored edge to his voice made her whimper with lust.

Her skin was slick with sweat against his, pulse pounding hard enough that he surely though he was going to go insane with joy.

Itachi hummed lovingly as his thumb slipped into her open mouth. Without a second thought she sealed her lips around it and sucked, just like she would if it were his cock.

Itachi’s mouth switched to the unmarked side of her neck, closing over her skin as he sucked at the flesh before biting down. His sharp canines pierced the tender skin and she moaned around his thumb, writhing beneath him and pressing her hips back into his with animalistic need.

This time he kept his mouth there, consuming the blood as it seeped out of the holes he'd made in her neck.

Itachi was breathing just as hard as her, his hips maintaining the rough rhythm and burying his cock painfully deep inside her. She felt his tongue stroke over the bite marks to stop the bleeding.

“You can’t… Ngh… get this from anyone,” he grunted. “But me!”

Hinata nodded eagerly. “Yes! Yes!”

“Then become my mate for life!” Itachi demanded. “Accept me as your master and sire!”

“Yes!” Hinata cried back. “P-please... let me... ride you… M-Master.”

The last word was little more than a whisper, but he quickly understood. Although he reluctantly slowed his thrusts and pulled out, Itachi was overjoyed to know that he now possessed Hinata.

He watched hungrily as she shakily rolled onto her side. Itachi turned and sat back on the bed, his shoulders leaning against the headboard.

Throwing her leg over his hips, Hinata straddled him and reached between them, gripping the base of his cock and nestling his tip between the swollen, slick lips of her sex. All her pleasure-fogged brain could think about was getting him back inside. His hands came to her hips, gripping the soft flesh tightly and digging his nails in.

Hinata sank down onto him, closing her eyes and moaning as she paused to savor every inch. She loved how it felt when he entered her, loved the feeling of his dick spreading her open. Hinata could feel how impatient he was based on the grip on her hips and his muscles tensing beneath her, but was grateful that he let her take her time as she slowly took him in, cursing under his breath in a low groan until he was buried to the base.

Hinata started riding him in earnest, rolling her hips each time she sank down on him. Itachi took one of her hands, guiding it to his mouth.  His crimson eyes locked on Hinata as he sucked on her fingertips, flicking his tongue and reminding her how he ate her out.

It made her flushed cheeks turn darker. She panted from exertion and want; a new wave of arousal made her clit throb and another orgasm approached. Her hips rose and fell quickly, completely surrendering to the needs of her body.

Itachi’s hands returned to her hips as he urged her rhythm, pulling Hinata down roughly onto his cock. Her small hands were on his chest, nails digging into his skin and leaving angry, red streaks. But she wasn’t the only one reaching their peak.

His skin, once cool to the touch, was now slicked with sweat and heat. His dark locks clung to his neck, similar to hers. Itachi’s breathing was ragged and his eyes glared into her pale ones with a pleasured glaze.

Hinata came, grinding down on his shaft. His tip rubbed her tender spot and her rhythm faltered as the excruciating pleasure rattled her nerves. Her bloody neck arched back and her throat burned from the loud screams of pleasure escaping from her. Hinata’s eyes squeezed shut as she felt the burst of liquid heat between their bodies where they were physically joined.

She could barely hear Itachi’s roar as he spilled inside her, too hazed in her own blinding climax. His nails dug into her hips, clawing at them as he jerked until completion. He pulled her hair to the side when Hinata fell forward and leaned against his shoulder.

For a few minutes, they stayed like that. Then he rolled them over, pinning her beneath him. Hinata looked at him with a clouded look on her face, as if she was still feeling aftershocks.

Itachi’s beast loved how amusingly powerless Hinata looked; skin flushed, chest heaving, cheeks red, mixing with damp, stray hairs clinging to her face. He burned the image of Hinata’s well-fucked look with a slight pouting expression.

“You called me Master,” Itachi reminded her. His voice was rough and strained. “And I will reward you for this oath with this every night for eternity if you wish.”

Hinata gasped when she realized he meant to take her right there; that it was possibly her last night as a human.

“Don’t you want to become like me? I can give you this gift. I can make you an immortal, keep your body frozen in time,” he whispered.

Hinata was silent and Itachi dreaded a rejection. But she shyly looked to the side and nodded. “Yes, please. I’m r-ready.”

Itachi caressed her face and pulled her upwards. The bed was a complete mess, soiled with her blood and their fluids, undoubtedly giving the impression that something horrible had befallen the young woman.

Hinata sadly shrugged when Itachi told her the implication, “No one will miss me. I’ve been forgotten by anyone that I ever truly cared for.”

He couldn’t help but snarl at her statement. In his opinion, Itachi had done Hinata a favor.

“Where is your family?” He asked.

“Will you hurt them?” Hinata asked softly.

“Do you want me to?” Itachi responded.

She shook her head slowly. “They might have disowned me but I couldn’t wish any harm on them. Since they have forgotten about me, so will I.”

Itachi nodded but wished that she would reconsider her decision to leave them alone. The vampire could take great pleasure in wiping out the remaining Hyuuga.

He wondered how much of their history must’ve been lost for them to not know how to treasure one of their own. The esteemed hunters had underestimated just how flawed their own kin would become. In the past, Hinata would be protected and trained to kill monsters like him. But with their ignorance, they had allowed the precious Hyuuga to fall into his lap.

_And I’m never letting her go._

After getting the bare necessities, Hinata was ready to leave her former life. Itachi gathered her in his arms and rushed through the city to his secluded dwelling.

x-x

Upon reaching the crypt deep in the middle of an old cemetery, Itachi threw her bag to the corner and pulled her close. “You are so beautiful and now you’re all mine,” he growled in her ear. A sadistic glint appeared in the vampire's eyes and his slight smile took on a wicked edge.

Not waiting to hear her reply, he twisted her hair in his fist and pulled her head back. Itachi let out a beastly growl as he sniffed at the left side of her exposed neck. It would be a different spot than before, this time it would mean more than primal marking.

A small part of Hinata wanted to reject the vampire, fight against his claiming. But it was overwhelmed by selfish desires to be loved. Nonetheless she squirmed as he started kissing along her jawline and down her neck. Her breath became quicker and quicker as he kissed further down. Suddenly, a sharp pain erupted from her neck.

Itachi flexed his jaw, sinking his fangs around her jugular vein until she stilled. In the beginning, he would make a mess out of his victims but he had much better control which was a good thing since he didn’t want to hurt Hinata anymore than the process required.

He spoke to her in a low melodic voice, trying to soothe her. But his cock stirred as she whimpered in pain. Her aroused scent swirled around him reminding him of how much she had lusted after him and the monster inside was screaming for him to take her hard and fast soon.

“Bear with it, love. You have chosen to accept my gift and after this brief pain, you will live again,” he whispered into her ear. His words come out with a seductive hiss.

After she neared death, Itachi dragged his nail across his wrist and offered it to her. “Take my blood and seal our commitment.”

Slightly wobbly, Hinata held on to his arm and looked at him. He smiled as she lowered her mouth. She had a chance to start over and leave this dreary life behind. As soon as she accepted his blood, her eyes began to flutter.

He groaned as she began to suck and pull the blood from his wound.

He spoke tender words of praise and pleasure in her ear. Itachi supported her as she began to slump and gently lowered her to a makeshift bed. He knew the pain she had just experienced wouldn’t measure up to what was awaiting her and tried to stay in control when it finally hit.

Hinata started to cry with pain, writhing and thrashing her limbs as the vampire’s blood started to take effect. It might’ve taken a few minutes but to Hinata it felt like an eternity. She felt like she was suffocating, like her lungs were on fire. Her heart painfully constricted.

She finally fell completely limp. It took Hinata nearly a whole day, at dusk, to finally open her eyes.

“You’re awake,” he stated, rushing to her side.

Looking around frantically and feeling her body, Hinata started to sob. Itachi’s once beating heart arched at the sight of her pain and likely regret. Guilt filled his being as he second guessed his decision to turn her so soon.

“T-t-thank you,” she whispered in a hoarse voice.

He looked at her in shock.

Hinata smiled at him through watery eyes, hugging his sheets around her. By damning her to this life, Itachi had set her free. He was a demon but Hinata only saw him as her savior.

Itachi smelled the subtle change in her scent. She still smelled like herself but he knew that other vampires would be able to pick up on his scent as well. Itachi had marked her as his sired and his mate.

“I take it you’re happy with your decision?” Itachi murmured with a smile. The sadistic edge faded a little and his expression softened. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Hinata nodded slightly, enchanted by his voice. “Master…”

Their lips touched and Hinata felt a shock jolt through her; it flew from her lips, down her spine and right between her legs. She pulled Itachi closer and kissed him harder.

In his opinion, Hinata had never looked more beautiful than at that moment under the bright moonlight.

x-x

Despite making her a vampire, Itachi wasn’t eager to let her explore the world just yet. Hinata needed to gather her strength. Although he could bring a victim to her, he didn’t want her to get impatient and run off in search of food. He would need to teach her how to hunt and control her urges in public.

For now, his blood would provide her the nourishment she needed. It would satisfy her and him at the same time.

Itachi groaned as he shoved his cock deep into her pussy. Hinata bucked at the sensation. She wrapped her legs around him as she pulled him deeper inside her. He slit his wrist and brought it to her lips.

“Drink, Hinata,” he purred as he filled her with his pounding cock.

Hinata licked weakly at his wrist as he continued to fill her, faster and harder until she was panting with need. He pressed his wrist against her mouth until she greedily sucked. Her body convulsed from her climax but she didn’t stop drinking his blood. The red substance brought additional pleasure as well as life into her body.

As she drank, Itachi pumped harder and faster inside her. He growled when he felt her convulse around him and he moaned deep in his throat.

“Oh Master… Yes!” She screamed pulling her blood stained lips from his wrist as his pumping hips thrust her into another orgasm.

Itachi fucked her all night long. He took her while she was on her side with him slamming into her from behind, he took her from behind, and then she rode his hard cock feeling him deep inside her depths. She welcomed him into her body again and again as she screamed out her pleasure.

A group of drunken frat boys wandered into their lair, drawn by Hinata’s wanton cries. Itachi growled but Hinata seductively licked her lips at the sight of prey. She continued to ride her sire while looking at the intruders.

“Holy shit, dude,” one slurred. “I bet she’s a prostitute. She’s fucking hot, though.”

“Hey, baby. I’ll double whatever he paid if come with us,” his friend on the end offered.

Hinata playfully giggled and shook her head.

“Bitch is acting like she has standards,” the first one scoffed. “You want money, don’t cha? Get over here before we hurt you and that asshole.”

The group of four men began to advance on the still joined couple but neither seemed threatened.

“Master, I’m still famished,” she cooed.

Despite being irritated that they had been interrupted, Itachi smirked and his canines lengthened. “Then let’s get you food, my love.”

In a pool of blood, they christened their first kill as a couple. Surrounded by dismembered bodies, they resumed their lovemaking. They had fucked in the blood of the victims, bathing their skin red. Both of them screaming and growling in pleasure as they slammed their bodies together in the erotic dance.

Her body shuddered when Itachi stopped pistoning into her and began moving with gentleness, stroking her clit with his fingers. Hinata felt the growing orgasm with every thrust. She arched towards his thrust, craving the fullness of his cock.

He licked his way up to her throat and she turned her head to press her lips against his cheek. She could hear his growls against her throat. Hinata wrapped her arms around him trying to hold him to her as she felt her pleasure grow. He started rocking her back and forth with each thrust; their breathing became labored until they sighed with gratification.

Slowly their breathing returned back to normal.

Itachi stared down at her. Hinata still looked small and fragile lying there beneath him. Before he couldn’t imagine her as a creature of night, but after seeing the massacre they had created he felt incredibly proud.

She smiled up at him, her fangs gleaming in the moonlight.

x-x

Hinata could still recall the start of their relationship all those years ago. And Itachi fulfilled his promises. Everything he had said was true, she felt more alive now than ever before. She felt powerful and fearsome, never worrying about anything except making it to their lair before the sun rose.

Itachi asked her once if she ever missed her old life. “The sun felt too bright for me,” Hinata softly replied. “I prefer the night.”

There weren’t any lingering second thoughts about her decision; her mate showered her with love and affection, filling the loneliness that plagued her when she was alive. And sex after her conversion was much more pleasurable. Itachi could be as hard and rough as he desired, not that Hinata ever complained.

Sometimes they made love and while she did enjoy the slow sensuality, it was much more invigorating when she brought out his darker side.

Hinata pushed back against him, rewarded with a deep growl from her sire. Itachi hated how the other vampire stared at her. Hinata had met the redhead’s gaze seductively, making him lick his lips. The vampire didn’t retreat when Itachi snarled threateningly at him. If it wasn’t for Hinata, Itachi knew he would’ve ripped his head off in the middle of the street in front of all those people. Approaching another vampire’s mate was a death wish but he didn’t seem that fazed. It irritated Itachi.

He fisted her hair as he jerked back into her, still upset by how she teased him about his jealousy afterwards. “Who’s your master?”

She began to cry and whimper as he slammed into her. She couldn’t help but submit to the pleasures that he was forcing on her. He jerked her hair again and pulled from her only to ram back into her again.

“Who do you belong to?!” He snarled again.

“You… I belong to Master Itachi,” she gasped. Hinata’s eyes rolled back as his thrusts deepened.

“Then prove it!”

Itachi pulled back, his cock slipping out of her as he sat back on their bed. He stared at Hinata expectantly.

She crawled the short distance over to him, her hair clinging to her neck and cheeks. Straddling his legs, Hinata laid down on them and reached for his cock, soaked in their juices. Her chest flattened against his thighs as she settled into place.

Wrapping her hand around his base, she tilted his tip toward her mouth, swirling her tongue around his head. Widening her mouth, Hinata slid her lips down his shaft and took him in. She felt pride when she heard a soft hiss from the vampire as the heat of her mouth enveloped him. Reaching down, he threaded his fingers into her silky hair, cupping the base of her skull.

“Good…”

Hinata started a rhythm, bobbing her head up and down. She wanted him to cum, give him pleasure. Tightening her swollen lips around his length, she swirled her tongue along the underside of his cock, hollowing her cheeks and sucking.

The grip tightened on her hair, his breathing becoming a little ragged. Hinata gradually worked him deeper into her mouth and removed her hand from his base. Relaxing her throat, she bobbed her head down, rubbing her tongue side to side over his shaft.

In a strained voice, Itachi spoke, “Hinata… I’m taking over.”

She appreciated the warning because she could prepared herself for his rough face fucking. He pushed her head down until her lips wrapped around the base of his cock. He took control of the tempo, gripping her hair in his fist and increasing the pace. Closing her eyes, she concentrated hard on keeping her throat relaxed.

His breathing became heavier as he pumped his mate’s head up and down, burying his length all the way inside her mouth. Hinata matched his rhythm, sucking as he pulled out and stroking her tongue over him when he surged back in.

Feeling him twitching in her mouth, she could begin to taste his sperm on her tongue. His thighs tensed beneath her hands and a shaky breath slipped from his lips. Quickly, Itachi pushed her head down all the way and kept it down, keeping his cock buried in her throat. She sucked, trying hard not to gag around him.

But Itachi’s sadistic nature took over, taking pleasure when Hinata began choking on his cock. His load spurted down her throat. His fingers stayed tangled in her hair for several moments, holding her head close to his lap as he savored the orgasm and he didn’t release his grip until she sucked and swallowed every last drop.

Completely spent, Itachi smiled and Hinata crawled up next to him, curling against his side. He wrapped his arms around her, tilting his head and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. They lay there, enjoying the post-orgasmic bliss and the worn-out feeling in their muscles. Hinata’s sharp fingertips idly stroked over Itachi’s chest while his softly caressed up and down her side.

She picked up on the tenderness in his voice when he broke the silence. Speaking to her in a quiet murmur, he told her, “We’ve been here for long enough. It’s time that we move again don’t you agree?”

Hinata nuzzled into his chest, knowing he felt uneasy by the red haired vampire. Itachi was older than most and strong enough to tear apart another vampire. She knew it didn’t come from a place of fear, Itachi was territorial. He didn’t like others looking at what belong to him.

But he didn’t have anything to worry about. Hinata was hopelessly devoted and in love with her sire.

“Okay,” she agreed. “This time you choose here we go.”

They were both cold to the touch to others but when they held each other, it felt as if the sun itself was basking them in its warm embrace. Hinata had completely embraced the darkness and Itachi was happy he had found her. She was no longer out of his reach; she was his for all eternity.


	4. Just Her Type - MinaHina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Minato/Hinata  
> \- Hinata has always been drawn to a certain kind of man.

It took a bit for Minato’s eyes to adjust to the low lighting and he quickly discovered the liveliness of Icha Icha Paradise. There were people hollering and cheering but Minato avoided looking too closely at his surroundings as he followed Jiraiya deeper into the establishment. There were many beautiful women. Some were topless, some wore masks but all of them walked with confidence as they served drinks and entertained the patrons.

This wasn’t the kind of place Minato ever thought he’d visit but Jiraiya had dragged him here under the pretense of merely checking up on a business associate. Rightfully upset, Jiraiya revealed that the owner of the establishment, Kiko, had partnered up with the adult literature author. Easily swayed into the business by the prospect of having his own little slice of heaven available at any moment, he allowed the use of his title for the very exclusive club.

But Jiraiya wasn’t a selfish man and thought that a visit to Icha Icha Paradise would cheer up his friend, even if it was for a brief moment. Minato had been struggling and failing to reconnect with his son. Although Jiraiya loved his godson, he thought Naruto was too hard on his old man. It was obvious to him that the boy had placed the blame on his only living parent for the divorce. 

“C’mon, Minato. Just give me one hour and we can go if you really don’t like it,” he begged the blond man. “I promise you won’t regret it.”

Shrugging, Minato sheepishly followed Jiraiya to the front row of the main stage. He squirmed in his seat, not comfortable with being surrounded with men eagerly anticipating the next performance.

Soon the building excitement erupted when the voluptuous woman walked out to a sultry beat. The brunette swayed her hips. Half- way into the second song, Minato froze when Jiraiya pulled out a stack of bills and whistled for her attention. 

“Hey Kitty, it’s my friend’s first time!” Jiraiya hollered. “Cheer him up, will ya?!”

“N-n-no, that’s okay-” He stammered with a furious blush. He quickly stood up as she neared, and walked away from the prospect of becoming the center of attention. Jiraiya called out to him but stopped short of dragging him back when Kitty resumed her dance.

Minato groaned as he realized Jiraiya wouldn’t be leaving any time soon and figured he could kill time by drinking at the bar. He focused on his glass, refilling it whenever his mind went back to the last conversation he had with Naruto.

His ears barely perked up at the sound of a soft voice. 

“Takeru, can you let Yukio know I’ll be ready in five minutes?”

The bartender nodded and Minato peeled his eyes from his drink just in time to watch the woman walk behind one of the smaller stages. She was petite with long dark blue hair. She wore a lacy black bra, sheer panties, black thigh high stockings and stripper heels. 

As the music began, he felt his resistance begin to sway. He turned his head to watch the woman’s performance which seemed more graceful than her fellow dancer but maintained the same amount of seductiveness.

“You know, I bet she would appreciate being compensated for her efforts,” the bartender told him as he handed him another drink. 

Minato quickly faced forward, feeling chastised then angry upon hearing the man chuckle at his reaction. He swallowed the contents of his drink in one gulp, feeling the alcohol burn its way down, and took an empty seat at her stage.

Her enticing moves charmed her smaller audience and seeing the others carelessly throw money, Minato felt compelled to join in the show of appreciation. But much to his dismay he felt the thinness of his wallet; he hadn’t really expected to carry a lot of money tonight and got up to sit at one of the unoccupied tables.

He briefly looked back at her and sighed before leaning back in his seat and wait for Jiraiya.

x-x  

As her audience began to clear out, Hinata started to collect her money off the floor and place it in her drawstring bag. 

“Um…excuse me?”

She looked up and smiled. “Yes?” Minato, head lowered, shoved a stack of bills in front of her face. “Oh my…”

“It’s for last time. I didn’t have any money at the time. I mean, I’m not poor it’s just that I didn’t think I’d spend money here. I’ve never been to a place like this. Not that there’s anything wrong with it-” Minato sputtered out. Jiraiya snickered beside him and her giggle caused his nervousness to increase. He took a deep breath and continued. “I saw you dance last Friday and wanted to pay you since I couldn’t last time. It’s been on my mind all week.”

Hinata took the money and smiled at him. “You came back just for this?” He refused to look up but nodded stiffly. “It’s a lot more than what people normally give me and I don’t think I saw you out there tonight.”

Minato smiled back, trying his best not to let his nervousness show. He couldn't believe he was talking with a sexy, young lady. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been approached in the past but with his ongoing troubles with Naruto he figured it wouldn’t be beneficial to start a romance until they were on better terms. So he stayed away from women that seemed interested even if it sometimes frustrated him. After so much misery, Minato only wanted to find happiness in some way. But it always eluded him and a small part wondered how much of a part Naruto played in his depression. 

“Then don’t you give him a private show?” Jiraiya leered. He figured this dancer was new since he hadn’t seen her before and she looked like a cutie. “Um, miss...?”

“Sunny.” Hinata cocked her head to the side and grinned. “Would you like that?”

“Uh…” Minato gaped at the older man, at a loss for words. She was certainly attractive but to have her grinding against him in front of other people?

“Breathe. She’ll take you into a private room, Minato,” Jiraiya drunkenly whispered into his ear. He pushed him towards Hinata who gently led him to the back. “Show him a good time!” 

_ At least she doesn’t seem like she’ll scare Minato off. _

She took his hand, "Welcome to Icha Icha Paradise, as you know my name is Sunny," she said in a soft and warm voice. “What’s yours?”

Minato shifted in his seat. “M-Minato. Um, you look pretty young.”

“I’m not fresh out of high school so don’t worry, Mister,” Hinata giggled.

_ Good because I’d feel like a bigger pervert if she was younger than Naruto _ . 

She watched him curiously. She had seen all kinds of behavior from the patrons of Icha Icha Paradise. The worst were the grabby men that needed to be escorted out but rarely did she see such nervousness. The blond man seemed like he wanted to bolt out of there but didn’t want to be rude.

It made him endearing because she could relate to him on a certain level. Outside of this place, Hinata struggled to get over her shyness. It prevented her from taking opportunities and created a list of regrets. As she entered her second year of college, she vowed to change and started to do things that took her out of her comfort zone. The biggest change was when she took up pole dancing as a form of exercise and was approached after class one day to think about applying at this gentlemen’s club. She had reservations but after another scathing voicemail from her father about her change in major, felt the urge to rebel.

Icha Icha Paradise protected the privacy of its dancers and made sure they weren’t harassed. She didn’t need the money since she was rich but it was an added bonus especially when her father made empty threats to cut her off. Besides, after being ignored most of her life it felt gratifying to get vindication and praise. She wasn’t the quiet weirdo; here she was someone special. She was adored and desired.

“Is this really your first time?” 

Minato responded with a shy nod. 

“We can start with two songs and take it slow if you’d like,” she offered, grinning from ear to ear Hinata knew that she had to make this experience special for him. “Ready?”

He couldn’t help but dread having this beautiful woman dance for him. His mind was thinking of ways he’d humiliate himself. But he also didn’t want to look like a coward so Minato took a deep breath and whispered, “Yes.”

“It’s going to be hard to know if I’m doing a good job if you don’t look up,” she lightly teased.

When he finally looked up, Hinata softly gasped. She had caught a glimpse of his face before but now she took her time taking in all his features. He had bright blue eyes and if his blond hair wasn’t enough, he had a striking resemblance to the man that Hinata had spent many nights crying over. 

Quickly recovering Hinata began to dance, sliding her body above his but not touching. His hands stayed glued to his sides, despite how soft her skin looked. She slid her face to his neck, breathing gently, causing a stir in Minato’s groin. 

When she passed her lips over his, Minato caught himself trying to lean in and kiss her. Thankfully she hadn’t noticed and continued with her performance.

His eyes widened when she started to tease the straps of her top but Hinata was merely teasing him. She didn’t want to overwhelm the newbie but she did play with her breasts as she rocked her hips.  

Minato was completely mesmerized by her beauty and seductiveness. He wanted to lick her skin, pull her long hair, bury his cock in her and hear sweet moans come out of her tempting lips.

Hinata saw the look of lust in his eyes but more than that, she felt it herself. It was making her feel hot which usually didn’t happen. She danced for customers but there was never any attraction. The annoying voice in the back of her head told her exactly why she was feeling aroused.

_ He looks just like him _ .

But she tried to shake those thoughts away; it became a habit of hers to forget everything that happened outside of Icha Icha Paradise when she was working and focused on entertaining her customers.

As the music carried on Hinata slid between Minato’s legs, her face briefly hovering over his crotch before she peered up at him. “How are you doing so far?”

Her only response was a shaky smile and her desire to please him continued to grow. 

Turning around, she bent forward and presented her ass to him. Hinata leaned against him, lying back so that she was chest up and her head lay above his shoulder. When she grabbed his hands and guided them over her hips, she pressed her ass against Minato. He let out a strangled moan and Hinata wondered if he’d cum like the others. 

Loving this control she had over him, she turned to face him. Immediately Hinata felt this man's desire as she straddled him and was surprised by the bolt of pleasure it gave her. Hearing him moan again, she closed her eyes and envisioned her own fantasy; where she was in different room with a different guy.

Opening her eyes, Hinata saw and felt how flustered he became. His mouth parted and she felt his labored breath on her breasts. But his eyes drew her in. Previously bright, now they darkened with barely restrained desire and when he licked his lips Hinata couldn’t think clearly.

_ Naruto… _

Minato’s eyes widened when she leaned in and kissed him hungrily. His eyes slowly closed as he finally started to respond. But just as he began to enjoy it, Hinata quickly got off his lap and turned away from him.

He blinked owlishly at the events that had transpired.

“I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have done that. I’ll give you back your money.” Hinata’s shoulders shook.  

“Are you okay? Sunny, are you crying?”    

“I’m going to be in so much trouble…” she sniffed.

He cautiously stepped closer and gently turned her around. Her pale eyes were rimmed with smeared mascara and he gently wiped it clean.

“Hands off, creep!” Minato jumped away from her as two burly men stepped in. “Are you okay, Sunny? This guy hurt you?”

Hinata shook her head. 

“We saw him kissing you,” the other said menacingly. “That’s against the rules, fucker!”

Minato looked around and figured there were probably some hidden security cameras.

“It was me,” Hinata shamefully admitted. “I w-w-was the one that kissed him. I’m so sorry, please don’t tell Kiko.” The two men slightly relaxed but looked conflicted. “Please. I’ll never do it again.”

The bearded one sighed. “Sunny, we can’t have customers thinking they can expect this or more from any of our girls. It’ll ruin our reputation and can make things dangerous for everyone.”

“I won’t tell anyone,” Minato spoke up. 

“You bet your ass you won’t.” They glared at him, expecting him to leave as they tried to cover for their coworker. But he hadn’t picked up on their cue and continued to talk, “I’m a friend of Jiraiya and I swear I’d never do anything to ruin your business. Just don’t tell her boss.”

The two men looked at each other and then at a doe- eyed Hinata. “Sunny, this is your only warning okay? If this happens again, we won’t cover for you.”

Hinata hugged them both. “Thank you and I promise you’ll never have a single problem with me again.” 

“What about the creep?” The bearded one asked. “You want us to escort him out?”

“He’s not a creep.” Hinata ushered them out, smiling reassuringly at the two. “And I’ll be more careful.” 

Now alone, they took a seat on the couch and an awkward silence fell over them.

“I thought they would’ve taken me into a back alley and straighten me out,” he said attempting to lighten the mood. “It’s also embarrassing to be known as a man whose kissing skills made a pretty woman cry.”

Hinata giggled. “Do you want me to refund your money?”

Minato shook his head, feeling like it’ll bring him more guilt than before. “You don’t have to dance either.”

“Do you just want to talk?” She asked softly. “Sometimes customers just feel like talking for the hour session and at least this way you get something out of tonight. Maybe I should’ve offered that first.”

He let out a humorless laugh and she looked back down at her lap, reverting back into an awkward high school girl.

“Where do I begin?” 

She looked back up, her eyes full of kindness. “Wherever you want.”

“My son hates me,” he said bluntly. “And I deserve that hate.” 

He went on to explain how quickly his marriage dissolved due to immaturity and becoming parents so young. Opening up about his devastating divorce and the custody arrangement that created the rift. “I thought I owed it to her to give her primary custody. But then she died and Na-”

He stopped, catching himself before revealing his son’s name. Talking about his personal problems felt good but he didn’t want to divulge names. That felt too revealing and personal.

“He was thirteen when she died and we were already struggling to connect. We were still strangers. At first I tried everything to create a bond but he resisted every single time. Then I gave him space because I thought it’d make things better but he moved out at sixteen to live on his own. I gave in because I wanted him to approve of something I did. But we don’t speak as much as I’d like. I failed as a husband and a father.”

Hinata placed her hand on top of his. “It sounds like you tried-”

“And failed,” he repeated. “I keep trying but I always fail.”

“Trying to fix something is better than ignoring it.” Hinata smiled sadly at him. “Your son should feel lucky.”

She rubbed his knuckles comfortingly. Hinata realized that this older man was genuinely invested in his relationship with his son and it melted her heart.  

As they conversed, he quickly discovered that Sunny was easy to talk to and intelligent. She was finishing her degree and he figured she was dancing to earn money to pay her way through school. She changed the subject changed when he tried to ask about her family. The look in her eyes told him enough.

But he didn’t want to make her feel sad, so for the rest of the time Minato spoke vaguely about his job and his frustrations. Just a few things he hadn’t had a chance to express without feeling judged. He liked how attentive Sunny was; responding when he asked for advice and her laughter filled him with warmth.

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation and a swaying Jiraiya stumbled in. “Minato! Did you have a good time?”

Minato looked at Hinata and smiled. “I did.” She squeezed his hand as he stood up.

“Come back anytime.”  

x-x

Visiting Icha Icha Paradise became a habit of his much to Jiraiya’s delight especially when Minato chose to sit next to him and watch the main stage performance. But that was only when Sunny wasn’t scheduled to dance. Her schedule wasn’t consistent but Minato considered himself lucky when he caught her performances. 

Requesting private dances from her became less awkward and their interactions always left him in a better mood. They would talk most of the time but Sunny always insisted on a lap dance before he left. 

He took Sunny’s advice on how to reconnect with his son and even gathered his courage to try and celebrate the holidays with Naruto despite the awkwardness. Naruto had been surprised but accepted his invitation nonetheless.

Afterwards things had gotten better between them but Minato almost choked on his food when Naruto asked about his dating life. 

“It’s not the end of the world if you did find someone,” Naruto muttered. “Do you want to be alone for the rest of your life?”

Minato wiped his mouth and shook his head. “It’s been years since I even kissed-” He froze suddenly remembering Sunny, their kiss and how good it felt. “It’s been a while.”

“Then I guess I can’t go to you for advice, huh?” Naruto teased but Minato saw that he was hiding something.

“Is there someone-?”

Naruto tried to look nonchalant. “No, I was just wondering.”

“You can talk to me, son,” Minato assured him. “Or would you rather talk to Jiraiya?”

His son snorted. “His advice would put on a sex offender list.”

Feeling relieved yet slightly disturbed at what his friend was teaching his son, Minato urged his son to continue.

“There’s this girl. She’s really nice and so beautiful. She comes from a good family but she’s not snobby.” Naruto sighed. “Any guy would be lucky to be with her.”

“And what’s the problem?”

“The last time we talked, it didn’t end well.” 

“Oh.”

Naruto started to play with his food. “A few months ago she said she loved me and I didn’t say _anything_. It was so awkward until the professor for the next class came in. We just walked away in different directions and haven’t talked since that day. I haven’t even seen her until last week. But I hid. I wanted to talk to her about it but what if she’s mad and won’t-”

“Well I’m sure she knows that you’re not interested.”

His son’s head shot up quickly, “But I’m not sure I’m not. Ugh! I’m not in love but maybe…” He chuckled. “Forget it. It’s been months and Hinata’s probably moved on and I should stop worrying so much. I mean there’s this other girl...”

Minato smiled as his son opened up to him and didn’t scoff at his suggestion that he hang out with the new girl to help clear up his confusion. 

Their dinner went well into the late hours and Naruto even accepted his father’s invitation to sleep in the guest bedroom. Feeling better than before, he wanted to share this new development with Sunny.

But later that week Naruto was in a foul mood, ignoring his attempts to start a conversation. After he erupted at him for asking too many questions and hadn’t returned any of his calls, Minato felt like he was back at square one.

x-x   

Minato walked into Icha Icha Paradise eager to see Sunny but was told she wasn’t dancing today or tomorrow. Disappointed, he walked back to the private parking garage where he saw someone crying in their car.

His first instinct was to leave them alone but looking closer he saw that it was Sunny. Quickly walking over, he knocked on the window and startled her.

Hinata wiped her eyes and slightly lowered her window. “Hi,” she said in a strained voice.

“What’s wrong?” Minato asked. “Did someone hurt you? Did they fire you? I can talk to the owner if you want. I’ll talk to Jiraiya and he can-”

She shook her head and sighed in a shaky manner. “I quit or at least I tried. Kiko wants me to give it a few days.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m… I’m an idiot!” Hinata started to sob again. “I’m a stupid girl who plays pretend.”

Minato hated seeing her like this, someone who was so cheerful and kind; someone he really cared about. He tried to open the door and was surprised to see that it wasn’t locked. Crouching down, he started to rub her back in a comforting manner until her cries subsided. “You’re not stupid or an idiot.”

Eyes rimmed with redness, she turned to look at him. It only caused the ache in her chest to grow as his blue eyes reminded her so much of Naruto. “Then why does it hurt so much?” She let out a shaky breath. “W-why did he pretend to not see me?”

Minato’s eyes furrowed.

“Why wasn’t I good enough?” Hinata’s face fell as she remembered seeing Naruto with another girl. He looked happy, at least until he saw her and quickly looked away in obvious discomfort. “I thought I moved on so why do I still care? I don’t want to care anymore. I just want to be wanted.”

Minato gently pulled her out of her car.

“Sunny, you are beautiful, smart and sweet. That guy must’ve been blind and stupid not to see it. Don’t waste your time on him when there plenty of men that would consider themselves lucky to be with you. Don’t cry over him, you deserve better.”

Hinata shrugged and sniffed. “I just want to forget. I feel so stupid since we weren’t even...” She leaned against his chest, taking comfort in his scent. “Make me forget. Please?”

Minato felt her press harder against him. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t had thoughts of doing more than talking and being entertained by Sunny. Her body was pure temptation but he couldn’t take advantage of her. Sunny needed to be clear headed when making these kinds of decisions. “Are you sure?”

Hinata was silent before sighing deeply. “Yes. I don’t like feeling like this.” She looked up at him and kissed him softly. Minato felt a shiver go up his spine. “I want to feel something else.”

“What if you change your mind? Sunny, I don’t want you to regret anything.”

“It's okay," she whispered into his ear. Hinata knew that as much of a gentleman as Minato acted, his eyes still lingered on her breasts and bare skin. It wouldn’t take much to convince him. “I’ve thought about this before, gotten off on imagining you taking me from behind.”

She heard his sharp inhale and smirked inwardly. It felt good to have someone desire her.

“Make me feel _good_.”  

He felt her tongue slide over his ear and it was like a surge of released desire rolling throughout his body. Minato shivered and felt his stomach flip, excited yet nervous of this opportunity. It had been such a long time since he felt these feelings and urges.

And besides, a more troubling thought crossed his mind. If he didn’t do it would she go to someone else? What if they were dangerous?

Minato clenched his jaw. He didn’t like the thought of someone hurting her. He’d make her feel better and appreciated which wasn’t hard. 

x-x

They drove their cars to a nearby hotel and Minato figured that if she had doubts she could drive home whenever she wanted.

But she was anxiously waiting for him at the lobby, a card key clutched in her hand. They walked to the elevator where she softly thanked him. Minato merely tightened his hold on her waist and smiled, strangely feeling a little guilty about what he was about to do.

_ She wants to have sex with me. There’s nothing to feel guilty about _ , he reasoned. _We’re not doing anything bad and this might be a one-time thing anyways_.

Their suite was large but they didn’t take much time to look at the room. Hinata placed her purse on the dresser and walked over to the bed. Minato came behind her and held her shoulders, inhaling her sweet scent. “Tell me if you want to stop.”

His caring tone didn’t sit well with her. Hinata didn’t want to be coddled; she wanted to be treated like the confident dancer from Icha Icha Paradise. No, Sunny wasn’t delicate. Men worshipped her, they wanted to fuck her.  

Hinata swiftly took of her blouse and bra, grabbing his hands and forcing them to knead her tits roughly.

Minato was shocked by how sudden things were going. Her breasts were soft and pliant in his large hands, and her nipples stiff in his palms. Clearly she wasn’t looking for something sweet. 

_ I can do this _ .

It had been a while since he had sex but he wasn’t inept. His confidence grew when he looked at Sunny. He cared about her and tonight she was the only other person that mattered.

“Your breasts- I mean, tits are incredible,” Minato said, grabbing her nipples and twisting them a little.

“Are you just going to play with them all night?” Hinata said in a quivering voice. She arched backwards toward him, grinding her backside into the growing bulge in his pants.

Turning her around to face him, he was delighted when his attempt to kiss her was met eagerly. Her lush and full lips pressed against his, reminding him of the desperation behind their first kiss. His hands caressed her back as his tongue swirled against Hinata’s.

They rubbed against each other as they kiss grew intense. Her tongue distracted him enough while she struggled with his belt, sliding his pants and boxers down, finally freeing his cock.

Minato’s cheeks flushed as she started to stroke him. “Oh, Sunny, that feels so wonder-!” He choked out as she wrapped her hand around his stiffening cock and squeezed.

Hinata felt it grow in her hand as she milked it, stopping occasionally to tickle his balls making him moan. She lowered to her knees and kept stroking his cock, looking up at him with a playful gleam. His eyes stared back, begging him to take his dick in her mouth. 

But she flicked her tongue against the tip and then licked the underside of his cock a few times. Hinata planted kisses all around the swollen head until he impatiently growled out, “Open your mouth.”

Loving how deep and assertive his voice became she looked up into Minato’s eyes as she slid her mouth all the way down.

"Oh...god! Sunny that feels...so...good.” 

Her tongue slid side to side and swallowed, and his hips started to buck against her face. His cock grew thicker and harder inside her throat and she tasted his salty precum. The only time she pulled away was to take a breath or two and go back at it. 

His hands fisted her hair while she devoured him, fucking her face. Minato closed his eyes and tilt his head back, enjoying how her lips wrapped around it. Hinata had to put her hands on his hips to avoid choking.

“You're quite the cocksucker,” Minato hissed. Speaking so vulgar felt strange but exciting. He loosened his hold and she slid back and sucked the head of his cock, swirling her tongue around it.

“Hmmmm,” she responded, looking up at him with those big, lavender eyes. She pulled away with a pop.

“You've got such a big cock, Minato,” Hinata purred, the corner of her mouth turned up, glistening wet. “I can’t wait for this to be inside of me. Stretching me, filling me up-”

Minato pulled her onto the bed, hastily removing his clothes. Hinata yelped with excitement when he tugged at her skirt and panties. “Don’t rip my clothes off, Mister,” she warned.

But Minato didn’t care; he just wanted to see her. His hands trailed up her legs until he reached her hips and squeezed. “Open your legs. Show me your pussy.”

Hinata felt a shiver at the commanding tone and complied. Completely exposed to him, Hinata felt vulnerable. He started with a kiss to her inner thigh, nibbling, and taking his time. Both enjoyed the feel of her skin against his lips and tongue. 

Minato moved his mouth to her pussy and covered it with soft kisses. His hot breath made her squirm and whimpered when she saw those deep blue eyes staring at her, full of primal lust.

He licked his lips when he spread her lips apart with his thumbs. He blew a stream of warm breath on her clit, doing it repeatedly until she was writhing with desperation. The scent of her pussy was tempting but Minato wanted her to voice out her need to be probed and fucked by his tongue. It was obvious that Sunny was looking to be desired but so was he.

She bucked her hips and whined. “Minato, please!”

“Please what?” He asked and chuckled when she frowned.

“P-put it inside,” she mumbled.

“Beg me again,” Minato commanded. His smile turned devilish and Hinata bit her lip. “Tell me again what you want."

“Lick me. Fuck me with your tongue!” Hinata replied. “Please, Minato! I want-”

His tongue slid between the folds of her pussy and licked her clit. She pressed her thighs against his head as Minato start to lick her pussy, pressing his tongue against it and sliding it up to flick her clit each time. 

She cried out with each flick until her body tensed up as an orgasm washed over her. He licked her quivering pussy once more, making her shiver.

“I’m not done yet,” He told her.

Hinata felt him lift her legs over his shoulders. With one smooth motion, he pointed his tongue out and pushed it into her cunt. She moaned loudly and her fingers clenched his hair. Minato focused on swirling his tongue around and inside while he rolled her engorged clit between his thumb and finger. Hinata began to grind against his face with each swirl of his tongue that worked with his fingers to bring her wave after wave of orgasm. 

Minato heard her gasping and moaning. He felt her squirming and didn’t want her to stop. 

His hands moved to grip her pulsating waist, pressing his mouth against her pussy, getting lost in the sensation of the younger woman. Sunny made him feel vibrant and alive; made him forget his ex-wife, his son, and everything else. 

Hinata shook and pulled on the sheets, crying with pleasure until she went limp. She felt Minato kiss her tenderly before moving upward to face her.

“...Wow…” she whispered.

Minato, cheeks flushed, chuckled at her response. She stared at him for a few seconds before pulling him in for another kiss and on top of her. He felt her rub against the head of his dick and looked down at her hand holding it against her pussy, her legs spread wide. Minato pushed forward, feeling it move into her cunt, so wet and tight. Hinata cried out when she was completely impaled by his cock, sending a chill down his spine.

Hinata held his gaze; her eyes a mix of lust and enjoyment at the sensation of him inside of her. Minato grinned back and started moving inside of her, matching her twisting motion, grinding. Leaning back, he watched his cock emerge from her pussy and then slide back inside of her. Their moans filled quiet the room, along with the rustling and squeaking of the bed as their bodies moved against each other. 

Hinata stretched her head back, her breasts jiggling, her stomach tight, her moans loud, driving him crazy with each thrust. Suddenly Minato quickened his pace; fucking her like he hadn’t been laid in years, hard and fast. 

It hadn’t occurred to him just how sex starved he was until right now. He thought he could do without sex since he hadn’t desired a woman enough to pursue it. However, everything was different when it came to Sunny. Minato jammed his dick inside her, wanting to fuck the younger woman better than anyone ever had.

And right now she was clawing at him, marking his back and shoulders with her nails while she bit and sucked on his neck. Her animalistic behavior spurned him on, as did the dirty words that spewed out of her mouth as they fucked.

He came quicker than he expected but kept thrusting into her until he got hard again and rolled over so she was on top this time. She placed her hands on his chest, bracing herself until she felt strong enough to continue. Her large breasts swung temptingly as she rocked back and forth, causing him to reach up and kneaded them roughly. 

“Minato…” Hinata moaned, her body convulsing a little as she appeared to have a small orgasm. "Mmmm...Harder!”

He thrust upwards into her as hard as he could, watching as she came; her face contorting wildly while she screamed loud enough to let anyone outside know it.

“That felt so good,” Hinata groaned, her orgasm finally subsiding as she settled into a slow and sensuous grind above him. “Thank you,” she sighed blissfully. 

“I feel like I should be telling you that,” he murmured as he rubbed her thighs. 

“Can we go again?” She asked him, sweat dripping off her in an erotic way. 

His sudden movement from under her answered her enthusiastically.

_ I could get used to this _ , Hinata thought as he lazily humped her from behind during their fourth round. _I don’t have to wait for anyone. Minato can take his place_.

Intimate encounters became a part of their special relationship after that night. 

x-x

Naruto pretended to be focused on the textbook in front of him while his partner continued to write notes down, sighing softly whenever she rolled her neck.

“Should we take a break?” He asked Hinata who nodded quickly much to his delight. He had felt incredibly lucky that she hadn’t tried to switch partners when they were paired up. It surprised him that she was actually spending time with him and not trying to work on their project separately. Hinata wasn’t simply being polite either; she smiled genuinely at him and laughed at his attempts to make a joke. This change in behavior gave him hope. 

_ Looks like Dad’s luck is rubbing off on me _ , he smiled inwardly.

His father had been in better spirits, and he suspected it was due to a new woman. Naruto was shocked to see an opened box of condoms in his room while he was looking for some clothes to borrow. Not one to beat around the bush, Naruto gave his father his blessing to date again much to his confusion. If his father could get out there again, maybe Naruto could attempt to make things right with Hinata and perhaps take a chance of his own.

Naruto turned on his coffee machine which was one of the few luxuries he had in his dorm room. Jiraiya had suggested Naruto take girls to his father’s house for more privacy since his father was out a lot lately but Naruto didn’t want to look like a creep. Besides Hinata wasn’t the kind of girl that ever turned her nose up at him or what he had.

“So Hinata I was thinking that after we get another hour in maybe we can head out and grab something to eat,” He said.

There was a knock at his door and he grumbled as he opened it. His father stared back cheerily.

“Hey son, Sasuke told me you-” Minato’s voice trailed off as he noticed the girl sitting at the desk. 

Hinata stared back with just as much panic in her eyes, her face paling when Naruto turned to look at her. “It’s just my dad,” he told her in an annoyed voice. He turned back to Minato. “Dad, this is _Hinata_. We’re working together so maybe you can come back later.”

The tone in his voice and look in his eyes made Minato’s blood freeze. _Hinata? Oh...no_.

“Nice to meet you, Hinata,” Minato stammered. She nodded and started to gather her stuff.

“Wait, where are you going?” Naruto asked, He reached out to grab her elbow but she swiftly avoided his touch. 

“I’m getting a headache. I’ll s-s-see you later.” 

Minato gulped when she brushed past him, images of their intimacy flashed before him. He stared after her, not realizing Naruto was berating him until he felt a palm on his chest pushing him away and turned to see the door slam on him.

“Hinata?” He whispered. _My Sunny is Hinata?_

x-x

After a few weeks, Minato went back to Icha Icha Paradise but remained seated at the bar. Waiting to hear her name but not moving until a crowd erupted when she finally stepped out behind the curtain of the main stage. He grabbed his still full glass of whiskey and headed straight for the only empty seat. She watched him out of the corner of her eyes.

When she was done, he returned to his seat at the bar. A few minutes later Hinata sat next to him.

“We should talk after your shift,” he told her.

“Okay.”

She accepted his offer to drive her to her apartment but he took a long route not that she minded. Hinata had come to enjoy his company, even if the silence started to weigh heavily on her.

“Minato-”

“Did you know?” He asked harsher than intended. “I mean, he’s told me about you.”

Hinata’s eyebrows furrowed, wondering what he meant but she shook her head. “As far as I can remember he’s never talked about you but maybe I didn’t really know him.”

The way her voice softened when she spoke about his son irked Minato. “Is he the one from before?” She turned away but nodded. “Do you still care for him?”

“I can’t forget how he made me feel but lately my feelings aren’t the same as they used to be,” Hinata replied softly. They were quiet until he pulled up to her apartment. “I guess this is goodbye, then.”

Minato didn’t resist when she pulled him in for one last kiss. But he refused to pull apart. Breathless, she stared back in shock. “Minato?”

He quickly drove them away from her home.  “You turned him down,” he said.

“Y-yes,” Hinata gave him a shy smile. “Things are different now.”

Minato hated the feeling of relief that came after her response. A good father wouldn’t feel that way or smile back at her. A good father wouldn’t let the girl his son liked undo his belt, teasing him, before finally swallowing his dick. He tried to concentrate on driving, but as Hinata’s lips slid up and down his erection it got tougher. 

“He can’t know,” he grunted. 

“Mmm.” Her response sent pleasant vibrations to his cock.

“But he’s told me he’s not giving up. Naruto’s stubborn like his mother.”

Hinata kissed his tip before swirling her tongue and sighing contently. “Are you saying we should stop and I should give him a chance? Do you want me to do this to him instead-?”

Minato pushed her head down in response. He truly was a failure as a father.

“Let him down easy,” he asked her haggardly. He tried to remember how long Naruto said he’d be traveling,  while fighting the urge to shoot his load down Hinata’s eager throat. Minato would’ve taken her to a hotel again but he felt an urge to fuck her in his own house and bed. She was still his Sunny but it was as she said, things were different. More dangerous but exciting as well. 

_ I think I have at least three days! _ He remembered suddenly, and made a sharp right turn that sent more of his cock down Hinata’s throat than she was ready for, making her gag and pull away. She coughed and he sent her an apologetic smile. 

There was obvious apprehension when she realized they pulled up to his large home.

“He’s out of town for a few days and rarely pops in unannounced,” Minato explained as he led her inside his house. 

x-x

Naruto dropped his duffle bag with a soft thud. They had cut their trip short after Kiba got food poisoning and Sasuke’s internship called him in early. Not wanting to be alone, he headed home. But since his dorm was farther, he figured he’d crash at his father’s place and get some rest.

Plopping down the couch, he threw the extra house key his father kept hidden under a rock on the coffee table. As he was about to announce his presence he heard the lustful cries of a woman and immediately jumped up. 

“Oh fuck, Sunny!” His father shouted. “Take it!”

Scampering to the door, he grabbed his bag and closed the door behind him. After the shock, and slight disgust, wore off he smirked. “Maybe I’ll ask him for some advice.”

After arriving at his dorm, he sent Hinata a text; Naruto tried to keep in touch as much as possible after they turned in their project. Although she had turned down invitations to hang out, he noticed how her cheeks would blush and how her eyes avoided his.

_ She still likes me, I know it! _ He thought gleefully. _Maybe I’ll ask her to tutor me or something._

The sounds of pleasure coming from the woman conjured dirty thoughts, and he chose to ignore the fact that it was caused by his father. He pulled his cock out and started to jerk off, imagining those sounds coming from Hinata’s mouth as he fucked her. 

Back at his father’s house Hinata looked at the messages she received. She lingered over the delete button.

“Are you hungry?” Minato asked from the shower. “I can whip something up if you’d like.”

“Sure!” She replied happily. “But I need to clean up, too!” Her thumb swiped the messages out of her inbox. Stretching out in his large bed, she groaned contently then got up to join Minato in the shower.

Being pursued by Naruto felt good especially after chasing him for so long. But now she preferred another blond’s affections. He didn’t want her to quit dancing for his sake since he knew that those men didn’t mean anything. But judging by how possessive Minato became outside of Icha Icha Paradise, Hinata knew that their relationship wouldn’t end anytime soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If everything goes as planned, I have the succubus story, a sequel to Naughty Nurse, another surprise pairing, and a horror based story lined up in that order. People have given me more ideas but I can’t even really think about them much until I get these out.


End file.
